The Way Things Might've Been
by awtr101fan
Summary: New chapter cooming soon. How would life been at Eden Hall if things had been different? What if Bombay hadn't left the Ducks & Adam hadn't been moved to Varsity? AU. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Mighty Duck story and my second story ever on here. Thoughts, flashbacks are in italics. Emails and internet chats are in bold italics. Reviews are welcome and appreciated but are not required. Enjoy the story**

**The Way Things Might've Been - Chapter One**

The letter lay on the table staring back at him. It had come in the mail yesterday but he was scared to open it.

"Mom, could you come here for a minute?"

The robust Italian woman came out of the kitchen. She saw the envelope that her son was holding, anxiously waiting to see what it had to say.

"Well, you gonna open it or what?"

"I can't do it Ma." He said handing it to her. "Would you do it for me?"

His eyes had that desperate look of a scared little boy. His heart was pounding so loud that he thought it would explode in his chest from the anticipation.

"Dear Mr. Dean Portman," his mom started reading out loud. "it is our pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to the Eden Hall Academy. We would be honored if you would accept our offer of a full academic and athletic scholarship based on your academic achievement as well as your abilities on the ice as a hockey player…"Mrs. Portman handed him back the letter and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Deanie, I'm so proud of you. Didn't I tell you that you'd get in?"

"Yeah, you did. I'm gonna go tell the Ducks the great news." Dean said getting up to head towards the stairs. "Mom?"Mrs. Portman turned towards her only son with the biggest smile on her face. "Thanks for believing in me."

"I always have."

* * *

"Welcome, you've got mail…" was the reply Ken Wu got from his laptop as he signed onto the internet.

"Pics from Captain Duck, email from Cowboy,"

Kenny looked at his buddy list to see who else was online. Then a pop up window appeared.

_**BashMan21: yo kenny. wazup?**_

_**MiniBashWu: not much. how's chi-town treating u?**_

_**BashMan21: not 2 bad. how's cali? pick up ne beach bunnies yet? (winks) i bet ur makin' a killin' w/ the ladies.**_

_**MiniBashWu: (blushes) nah, i'm saving what i learned for eden. did u get ur letter yet?**_

_**BashMan21: yeah, it came yesterday. didn't open it til 2day. hey, fult's online. let's c if he wants in on this.**_

_**MiniBashWu: kewl :-)**_

_**MrBash44: hey guys, what up?**_

_**MiniBashWu: nuthing much. just talking about eden hall. did u get ur letter yet? portman got his yesterday and i got mine 2day.**_

_**MrBash44: yeah, just came a while ago. haven't opened it up yet.**_

_**BashMan21: what the fuck r u waiting 4 dude? tear the fucker open!**_

_**MrBash44: k, here goes…i got in!!**_

_**BashMan21: nice. i wonder if all of us got in.**_

_**MiniBashWu: i hope so. i don't wanna have 2 play on a hockey team w/o the whole team. it wouldn't b a family nemore like that.**_

_**MrBash44: i hear ya**_

_**BashMan21: me 2. g2g. mama portman's calling.**_

_**MiniBashWu/MrBash44: tell her i said hi**_

_**BashMan21: will do ttyl**_

_**(BashMan21 has logged off)**_

_**MiniBashWu: fulton, guess who i saw 2day…**_

_**MrBash44: who did u run in2 wu-man?**_

_**MiniBashWu: a certain figure skater…**_

_**MrBash44: tammy? when was this? did she ask about me?**_

_**MiniBashWu: slow down reed. don't make me turn the hose on u…lmao. but 2 answer ur ? she did. she wanted me 2 pass on a message 2 u.**_

_**MrBash44: what??**_

_**MiniBashWu: c u eden.**_

_**MrBash44: what!! she's going 2 eden?**_

_**MiniBashWu: yeah. she was all excited when i told her that u'd probably b going. i gave her ur sn so don't b surprised if u get an email or im from a sn u don't recognize. i would've got hers 4 u but her mom was in a hurry. but least she has urs.**_

_**MrBash44: yeah (smiles) thanks kenny. i'll c u l8r. we're gonna go play sum street hockey.**_

_**MiniBashWu: l8r man. tell the gang i said hi.**_

_**MrBash44: k, l8r man**_

**_(MrBash44 has logged off_)**

"Kenny, you have a visitor."

"Okay thanks Dad. I'll be down in a minute."

A couple of minutes later Kenny went downstairs to find out who came to see him. A mass of dark blonde curls caught him off guard.

"Tammy? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Ken. My brother and me were gonna play some hockey with some friends. Thought you might wanna come with."

"That sounds great. Ice hockey or street hockey?"

"Don't know yet. They haven't made up their minds. Just bring your ice hockey gear and your rollerblades."

"Kay. Dad, I'm going out for a while. Gonna go play some hockey."

"All right. Have fun. Don't forget your phone like last time."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

Tommy Duncan was waiting at the ice rink for his sister to show up. She was leaving for school in less than a month and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Unlike Tammy, Tommy chose to stay in California and pursue hockey on the team he was currently playing with. Not only was he staying for the team but he loved the public school he was at and didn't like the idea of going to private school.

Tammy on the other hand jumped at the chance. She missed Minnesota and wanted to go home. Unfortunately her parents' jobs would not allow them to move back with her and they didn't want to take Tommy away from school in San Francisco if he didn't want to leave.

Luckily there was room in the dorms at Eden Hall. Tammy had also managed to split her time between figure skating and hockey. It was an easy compromise for the Duncan siblings and their mother. Tammy actually enjoyed the sport that she unwillingly joined for her little brother's sake that day in the rink that they were seen by Coach Bombay.

"Duncan! Your sister gonna show or not?"

At that moment the doors to the rink opened and in walked the two figure skaters.

"About time you showed up. Hey Ken. How's it going?"

Tommy and Ken shook hands while Tommy introduced him to the rest of the team.

"All right. Let's play."

* * *

The pond behind the skate shop was as clear as a summer sky as the group of teenagers met up. The group had decided on a game of street hockey to pass the time in the afternoon sun. The humidity had actually been nice for the time of year. Granted, they did live in one of the northern states of the country so humidity wasn't really a problem.

"Hey Cake-Eater. Hurry up!"

Jesse Hall and his little brother Terry were waiting for

Adam Banks to come out of the shop. The rest of the group was starting to get restless.

"I'll be out in a minute. We need extra pucks."

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and play. We only got a couple of hours before me and Terry gotta get home to start packing."

The family was moving because Mr. Hall got a promotion at work and the company was transferring him to New York. They were leaving at the end of the week.

"Man, we're sure gonna miss you guys. The Ducks just won't be the same without you." said Goldberg.

"Yeah, Goldie's right. We've all been together since D-5."

It was Connie Moreau's turn to speak up. She was the only remaining girl from the original District 5 Ducks and was like a sister to the Hall brothers.

"I can't believe you have to go all the way to New York and miss out on Eden Hall. It's not fair."

"I know it isn't, Cons. But look at it this way." Terry started consoling her. "Our old man could've been sent somewhere else. 

They offered him tons of spots to choose from. NYC was the closest to home."

"Terry's right ya'll." Jesse said. "He could've easily picked the spot in Utah."

The rest of the group agreed with the Halls. By that point, Adam had returned with a small bag full of hockey pucks.

"All right gang, let's go."

* * *

**Okay everybody. That's it for the first chapter. What do you think? If anybody has any ideas for this story, just let me know in a pm or reply. Thanks 0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney. I do own Isabelle and any other characters not part of the movies.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up. Had a bit of trouble with part of it. Reviews are welcome and appreciated but are not required. Before I forget, a couple of days have passed since the events of the last chapter. Enjoy the story.**

**The Way Things Might've Been - Chapter Two**

The house was loud. Of course it was loud. That's how things were when you had a family as big as Connie Moreau. She was the youngest of eight and one of only three sisters. Half of her siblings were either in college or already working and leading their own lives in the real world.

Then again, there was the huge amount of cousins that came to visit during the summer months.

"Connie! Phone's for you!"

The voice belonged to her older sister Isabelle who was only a year older than her. She was going to be attending Eden Hall as well as the Ducks. The only difference was that she was going on a fine arts scholarship.

"Thanks Bella." She picked up the cordless on their nightstand. "Hello?"

"Hey Connie. It's Jules."

"Julie! How are you? When is your plane coming in?"

Her friend laughed into the receiver.

"It's good to hear from you too." She let out another little laugh. "My plane was supposed to land a couple of weeks before school starts. But I got a bit of a problem."

"What's wrong?"

Connie was immediately concerned about her best friend.

"It's nothing bad. My parents have to go out of town on important family business and they won't be back until the semester is supposed to start." She took a deep breath. "So either I go with them and miss the beginning of our freshman year by two months or I leave for Minnesota a month early."

"You're coming to Minnesota? Or going with your folks?"

"Minnesota. My mom says I shouldn't miss any school and get way behind everyone else. Do you think your mom will mind having me stay an extra month?"

Connie couldn't help but grin into the phone.

"Are you kidding? She told me to let her know when you'd be getting in so she can have your bed ready. The timing is perfect since half of my cousins that are visiting will be leaving in the next week or two." She said while folding a pair of pajama bottoms. "Oh! I almost forgot. We're having an extra house guest. For the last couple of weeks of summer."

"Who?"

"You remember me telling you about Tammy Duncan? Well she's coming back. Actually she's going to Eden Hall too."

"Great! I finally get to meet the girl of Fulton's dreams in the flesh." There was some noise in the background on Julie's end. "I can't wait to meet her. I gotta go Cons. But I'll call you when I have me flight info."

"Kay. Bye Julie!"

"Later Connie. Say hi to your family for me."

"Okay. Same here. Bye." The phone hung up. "Mom! Julie's coming a month early!"

"Goodie! I missed her. The house will be full again. Having so many peoplen in the house at one time for so long makes it feel funny when it's a little empty." Celia Moreau said coming into her daughters' bedroom. "So when does she get in?"

"Jules said she'd call with the information once she gets it. Her mom and dad have to leave on important family business for a few months and it was either miss the start of school or move in early. I told her about Tammy. She was really excited."

"I would hope so. I'm glad you get to have your two best friends with you at school. I know how much you've missed Tammy since she moved to California. Hopefully they'll get along. I know that it would be weird for you if they didn't." She handed a packet to Connie. "This came today. Looks official."

The medium size envelope was from Eden Hall Academy. Inside were documents that Connie would need for school such as her living arrangements, a map of the school and her schedule. There was also information concerning the scholarship ceremony and new student orientation.

"Thanks Mom. I'll wait for the girls to get here to open the housing envelope."

* * *

The apartment was quiet for the past hour. Crying could barely be heard in one of the bedrooms. A very tired Casey Conway, now Casey Bombay, walked into the kitchen to warm up a bottle of formula. The crying got louder.

"Alright Hans, Mommy's coming."

Casey and Gordon had reunited after his injury from playing in the minors when he came back to coach Team USA for the Junior Goodwill Games a couple of years ago. They married sometime after the Ducks beat Iceland in the championship game.

A year later Hans Joseph Bombay was born, having been delivered by Hans himself during a storm while visiting the little family.

Charlie couldn't have been happier. Even though there no papers in the works, Charlie had taken to calling Gordon 'Dad' as soon as the ink was dry on the marriage certificate.

He had everything he wanted in life. His mom was finally happy after having found a "good guy" to spend the rest of her life with. His 

coach was now his father, just like he wanted since he was ten years old. And to top it off, he finally had a baby brother to fuss over.

"Mom! I'm home."

The baby monitor was switched on. Casey was singing a lullaby to her baby.

"…blacks and bays…dapples and greys…all the pretty little horses…"

Little Hans was cooing in the background. Life couldn't be sweeter.

"Hey kiddo. When did you get home?" Casey asked as she came in minutes later and kissed her oldest son's forehead. "I didn't hear the front door."

"It's okay. I heard you though." His eyes had a hopeful glow to them. "Is he asleep?"

His mother smiled at him.

"No, his laying in the crib laughing at the mobile. Be careful when you play with him. I just fed him a bottle."

Charlie went to see his baby brother. He couldn't get enough of him.

* * *

People were coming into the establishment, packing it in. The lines were too much for just three employees to handle.

"Gregie, go help out front."

Grace Goldberg told her son. "I'll finish up this order. Now go."

Minutes later Goldberg came back to help his mother.

"The guys showed up and are working their butts off. What do you need me to do?"

"Slice up those meats for the subs and take the falafels out of the oven."

The deli was having one of its busiest weeks. But then again, it was always busy like this when the summer was this hot.

"Mom, did you remind Dad about the Hall's going away party on Saturday?"

"Of course I did Greg. I have your sisters working on it. Allison's working on the banner and Jenny has got the music covered. Connie's helping them decorate. You just have to figure out a way to get them here."

"Okay. What time will everything be set?"

"Six, six-thirty. And ask Casey about the cake. We talked about it, but Hans was being fussy so I don't' think she got all the information."

"Okay, I'll tell Charlie. I'm going up front to help in case more people showed up."

He covered up the containers filled with the meat he cut while speaking with his mother and left.

* * *

Fulton Reed walked into his bedroom after having spent the day hanging out with Charlie and the Hall brothers. He and Charlie were helping their friends pack up the house since the family would be moving in a matter of days. He turned on the used computer that his parents had bought for him a couple of years back and signed onto the internet. He waited patiently for the little voice to say "Welcome. You've got mail." Once the voice came on through the speakers Fulton checked his mailbox.

"Let's see who wrote today."

There was a letter from screen name _CatLady_. It was obviously Julie. He opened that one first.

_**Hey guys, just wanted to say hi really quick. I'm coming to Minnesota a month earlier than expected. I should be landing sometime tomorrow, don't remember what time exactly. Connie has all the info. I heard about Jesse and his family. What happened there? Someone please fill me in. I feel so out of the loop. Kay gotta run. See you guys tomorrow. Lots of love, Jules.**_

A small smile graced Fulton's lips. He hadn't heard from his 'sister' in a good while. He only had one other sibling, an older brother that got a full ride to Eden Hall for being a brainiac. The girls on the team were so protective of him, just as he was of them. So both Connie and Julie had become the sisters he never had. Same went for any sisters of the guys on the team, like Adam and Goldberg.

Ryan Reed was now a junior and always came home whenever he could. The majority of weekends that he didn't come home were because of detentions earned for his rowdy ways. Ryan was really a good kid like Fulton, but the mean streets of Stillwater, Minnesota, didn't offer much in a way to better themselves. Fulton had his hockey and Ryan had his schoolwork. He also had this natural ability for writing. That was one of the things that got him into Eden Hall in the first place.

Speaking of his older brother, there was a letter from him as well.

_**Little brother, what up? How's are things at home with Ma? Man do I miss home. Just two, three more weeks and this training workshop will be over. Are you ready to move into the dorms at school? I'm sure Ma will be hounding me to look after you. Just kidding. When's the ceremony? I wanna make sure my train gets into Minnesota on time. After all, it's not every day that my baby bro gets to play hockey for my snobby school. Have I told you how proud I am of you? If I haven't then I should. Because I am. The old man would've been proud of you too. Anyway, I gotta go. Can you do me a favor and give Ma a kiss for me? Thanks little brother. I love ya.**_

The small smile on his face changed into a big goofy grin. Julie's letter would have to wait for a reply.

_**Dear Ry, it was good to hear from ya man. We miss you here too. The ceremony is the day after your train gets in. So take your time getting home from the station. As for school, I'm really excited. I get to show off my smart brother to all my friends. Thanks for telling me what you said. It really means a lot to me that you feel that way. But you're wrong about the old man. He's proud of both his boys. I'll tell Ma you wrote and give her that kiss for ya. She's counting the days to when you get here. But so have I. Have fun finishing your workshop. Take care of yourself and I'll see you when you get back. I love you big brother.**_

He hit the send button and went on to see what other mail he had. Just then the im catcher popped up.

Fulton noticed that the im was from somebody named _RockinSk8rChic_. Curiosity got the better of him so he opened it.

_**RockinSk8rChic: hello**_

_**MrBash44: hi. who is this?**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: this is tammy duncan. i don't know if u really remember me.**_

_**MrBash44: tammy! how've ya been? of course i remember u. once a duck always a duck.**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: thanks (blushing) i probably should've sent u an email b4 i imed u. I didn't know which was a better way 2 get in contact w/ u.**_

_**MrBash44: it's no problem. kenny wu said that u had my sn. how's ur family? how's the skating?**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: they're both good. thanks 4 asking. how bout u?**_

_**MrBash44: can't complain. my mom & brother r doing good. i just got done sending ryan a letter. he's off doing a writer's workshop in boston. he's actually a junior eden hall now.**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: that's good 2 hear. 1 more person i'll know when i go back home. should make the transition easier. i always thought he was a good writer. i'm happy 2 hear he's still doing sumthing he luvs. i always thought it was better 2 do sumthing u luved even if u were bad it instead of doing it just b/c u were good it.**_

_**MrBash44: is that y u decided 2 stick w/ hockey? i heard that u were still playing.**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: yeah. i really do have 2 thank tommy 4 that 1 (grinning) who would've thought that i would actually like it?**_

_**MrBash44: go figure. sorry, no pun intended. so, i heard a rumor that u were going 2 school w/ us…u know, 2 eden hall…**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: it's not a rumor fult. i'm going. i miss home. i miss the ducks.**_

_**MrBash44: well the ducks missed u 2. all of us do. just like we'll miss the hall brothers.**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: y do u say that? what happened 2 jesse & terry?**_

_**MrBash44: u don't know? they're moving 2 nyc this weekend.**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: what!? when did this happen? y r they moving?**_

_**MrBash44: we got the news a couple of weeks ago. their dad got a promotion work. the company transferred him b/c of it. the good part is he got 2 choose and picked nyc b/c it was the closest 2 here. they almost moved him 2 utah.**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: that's so sad. if i had known sooner, i could've asked my mom if we could've gone down 2 c them off.**_

_**MrBash44: yeah, it really sucks b/c jesse's 1 of my best friends, almost like 1 of my brothers. he was supposed 2 go w/ us 2 eden. now we're down a player. when do u get back 2 minnesota?**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: sumwherer in the next 3 or 4 weeks. depends on how much packing i get done & how much time i spend messing around w/ tommy.**_

_**MrBash44: is he going 2 eden 2?**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: nah, hes sticking around cali. he luvs it here. but he's really excited 2 b going back 2 his school. all his friends r there & i think there mite b a gurl 2. he did get an offer from the school though but didn't want 2 go 2 private school. he luvs his team 2 much 2 leave home 4 the cold weather in minnesota.**_

_**MrBash44: his loss. we could've used the 2 of u the goodwill games.**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: promise not 2 say nething?**_

_**MrBash44: sure. u can tell me nething.**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: well, the school gave me a couple of options as 2 what i could do sports-wise. but i haven't made up my mind yet.**_

_**MrBash44: & those options were…**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: 2 choice between skating & hockey or play both. i don't know what 2 do. it's all so confusing.**_

_**MrBash44: i wish i knew what 2 tell u tams. the only thing i can think of is 2 say 4 u 2 follow ur heart.**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: thanks fulton. i'll keep that in mind. listen, i g2g. my mom is taking us 2 the doctor 4 physicals. can i call u l8r?**_

_**MrBash44: sure.**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: is the # still the same? i still have the team roster from when me & tommy played w/ the ducks.**_

_**MrBash44: yeah, it's still the same.**_

_**RockinSk8rChic: k, ttyl fult.**_

_**MrBash44: bye tammy. have fun the doctor.**_

_**(RockinSk8rChic has logged off)**_

That was an interesting conversation. How could she think that he would forget about her? It was common knowledge between the Ducks that Fulton had a major crush on Tammy. But the question was whether or not she knew it as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, there's chapter two. I hope everybody liked it. If anybody has any suggestions or ideas (such as what to do about the party or storyline plots) please let me know in a review or pm. Also, I need help coming up with some more screen names for the Ducks and their siblings. And I need help coming up with names for Adam's sisters (I've decided that there'll be three of them) and for one of Connie's brothers as well as her other sister. I've decided to give Gordon a kid as well, but don't know if I wanna make it a boy or girl. Suggestions for this as well as a name, age and backstory on this kid are needed too. I would really appreciate any help I can get. Oh and sorry about this chapter being a little longer then the first part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney. I do own Isabelle, Ryan and the other siblings. Other characters not part of the movies are also mine unless specified. Any movies, actors, bands or songs mentioned here are not owned by me either. I'm just using them for my enjoyment.**

**Author's Note:**** I am so so sorry it's taken me forever to get this chapter up. I was trying to finish a couple of my other stories and I started a whole new one. I can't believe I've had this story completely abandoned since the beginning of August. I hope you guys can forgive me. Reviews are welcome and appreciated but are not required. Before I forget, it's now been a couple of weeks, almost the end of summer. Enjoy the chapter :-p**

**The Way Things Might've Been - Chapter Three**

The past few weeks had been very eventful for the members of the D-5/Team USA Ducks. The rest of summer saw the departure of the Hall family and the complete end of the District Five Oreo Line. The Moreau household had been the busiest place in the neighborhood with all the cousins coming and going along with Julie's early arrival. Then preparations being made for the Duncan invasion happened right before the team was to prepare for freshman year at Eden Hall.

* * *

Bella, Connie and Julie spent every waking minute getting ready for the move to the Eden Hall dorms. This meant loads of packing for the Moreau sisters. It also meant window shopping for room decorations for all three girls.

None of the girls knew where they would be living yet. But they didn't care. They just hoped that their dorm assignment were close together.

"Okay which poster looks better, Leonardo DiCaprio or Paul Rudd?"

Julie looked at the two posters being held up by Bella.

"Who is Paul Rudd again? I know Leo's the guy from that Johnny Depp movie. Bui I don't recognize the other guy."

"He's the guy from 'Clueless'." Connie told her. "You know, Cher's cute older step-brother that she falls for."

Realization downed on the goalie.

"Oh, okay." She said rubbing her chin. "It depends. If you want someone who's cheesy and romantic, go with Josh from 'Cluless'. If you want someone who's a heartthrob that's soft on the eyes go with DiCaprio. Not to mention he looks better with Claire Danes." She said while looking through band posters and finding one of Green Day. "We should all go see it when it."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Connie asked. "When does it come out?"

"I think the day after Halloween."

Bella thought about it.

"Yeah, we can make it a girls' night kind of thing."

she said still looking through posters. "Us, the Bankes, Tammy, Abby and the Goldbergs. Besides, it'll give us some time away from the guys. But seriously back to my original question. Which poster?"

All three girls laughed at each other.

"Leo!" was all that was said when they calmed down.

Connie let out a sigh.

"I can't believe that school's almost here. Summer sure when by fast."

Her sister and best friend both let out a similar sigh.

"Neither can I. It seems like so long ago we were in California playing against Iceland."

Just then Julie's cell phone started ringing.

"I'm freaking out here Cat."

She let out a little giggle.

"Hello to you too Fulton."

The boy in question let out a ragged breath.

"Not funny Jules."

"Sorry, wasn't trying to be. What's got you so freaked."

"Do you really have to ask?"

The phone was taken out of Julie's grasp.

"Fult, it's Bella. Tell me what's wrong Bambino."

He was pacing back and forth in his room while trying to put his words together.

"I haven't seen her since she moved. And now that she's coming back, I don't know how I'll handle seeing her again."

A smile formed on Bella's lips. She loved Fulton to pieces. If it wasn't for the fact that she was older and the fact that she saw him as a brother, there might have been a chance that she would've been crushing on him. But she was older. And more importantly, she did see him as a brother. So she knew that if there was any form of helping Fulton through a problem it was by letting him rant.

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"Stay put. I'm on my way."

She closed Julie's cell and handed it back to the younger girl.

"Okay, let me just pay for this. Then you two can either finish up here while I try to calm down my little Bash Brother. Or I can drop you both off at the house."

"It's okay Isabelle. We'll go home."

The two younger girls shared a knowing smile.

"Just don't forget the ice cream when you go see him."

* * *

"Dean, don't forget to start packing. You need to have your boxes ready for the move in a week. Anything that you don't want to take can be set aside. I'll put it away when your father and I drive back from Minnesota."

"Okay, thanks Ma."

Portman started going through his stuff when the im window on his computer started beeping.

_**BashBroFan: yo portman, what up?**_

_**BashMan21: hey ry. wassup? how's bean town?**_

_**BashBroFan: it's kewl. how's the windy city?**_

_**BashMan21: the same. meet ne kewl ladies during that writer thing ur doing?**_

_**BashBroFan: a few, but they're just friends. have u talked w/ my baby bro l8ly?**_

_**BashMan21: yesterday. i think he finally broke. what's the story w/ this duncan chck?**_

_**BashBroFan: tammy?**_

_**BashMan21: yeah. all i know is that she used 2 b a duck & that she skates like Kenny used 2.**_

_**BashBroFan: she was the 1st gurl 2 c the real him. she was his 1st crush 2, if not his 1st luv…**_

_**BashMan21: u mean if not his only luv…**_

_**BashBroFan: pretty much. so…scale of 1 to 10. how bad is he?**_

_**BashMan21: probably a 12 by now. connie & julie said that bella left them 2 go calm him down.**_

_**BashBroFan: sounds bout rite. not surprised moreau bailed on shopping 2 play shrink 2 the guy**_

_**BashMan21: what's the deal there dude? was she like in2 him 1 point or sumthing?**_

_**BashBroFan: not sure myself. could've been if not 4 the age thing. they look more related than potential hookup 2 me though.**_

_**BashMan21: good thing 4 this tammy then. wouldn't want her coming back hoping 2 find him waiting 4 her just 2 c him coupled up w/ r lil bella.**_

_**BashBroFan: nah, tammy knows that fulton & bella r like brother & sister. or least she did back in the day.**_

_**BashMan21: isn't he like that w/ all the team sisters?**_

_**BashBroFan: yeah, especially w/ the moreau gurls. g2g but we'll finish talking l8r**_

_**BashMan21: whatever man, gotta pack up 4 school. u have the cell # rite?**_

_**BashBroFan: yeah, i'll give u a jingle on the jangle when I get out of class**_

_**BashMan21: alrite, take care of urself dude.**_

_**BashBroFan: u do the same & good luck w/ the packing. hasta ;-p**_

_**(BashBroFan has logged off)**_

Dean went back to inspecting the piles of clothes on his bed when there was knock on his door.

"Hey stranger," said a female voice. "how's my favorite hockey player?"

"I'm okay cutie. How's the belly doing?"

The girl entering his room let out a small laugh.

"Growing." she replied rubbing her stomach. "Look, I know you're going off to school next week. But I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for everything you've done since the news came out."

Dean walked over to the other side of the bed to clear a spot for the girl to sit down.

"You really shouldn't be on your feet too much."

"Dean, I'm not sick. I'm just having a baby."

"I know Kimmy. I was there when you realized it. Remember?"

The smile on Kimmy's lips faded at Portman's words.

_Dean stepped out of the car tired and hungry. He had just returned from visiting his friends in Minnesota over spring break._

"_Hey beautiful. You sure are a sight for sore eyes."_

_The girl in his arms looked pale. Her amber eyes didn't shine like he remembered._

"_Something wrong Kimmy?"_

_She started crying in his arms._

"_You were right about him Dean. As soon as he got what he wanted it was over."_

"_I'm sorry baby. I wanted to be wrong about this guy. Want me to go kick his ass for you?"_

_She smiled a little at the mental picture._

"_Nah, he's not worth it. I just wish he hadn't made me waste two and a half years of my time if all he wanted was sex."_

_Dean couldn't help but feel bad for Kimmy. She was his best friend in the world, his cousin. She was like his sister, practically was._

"_Other than the obvious, you feeling okay? You don't look too good."_

_Her head moved from side to side._

"_I think I might have the flu. But then again, I think it might be something else."_

"_Tell me you used protection. If that little punk didn't use any I'm gonna kill him."_

"_We did." She took a deep breath. "But I think you'll have to kill him anyway." She looked down. "I'm not 100 percent sure, but I'm kinda late plus I'm super tired all the time. And I can't hold anything down either."_

_The tears came faster than either could stop them._

"_Either some spilled out from the condom when he pulled out or it broke. That's the only thing I can think of. Because I know we were careful. I made sure that we were before I let him touch me. I'm just so scared Dean."_

"_It'll be okay sweetie. It'll be okay. I promise."_

"You were right back then."

Dean hadn't realized that he had gotten carried away with the memory until Kimmy pulled him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Where did you go just now?"

"Nowhere baby, just thinking is all."

"Careful Dean Portman. A guy like you could hurt himself doing that."

"Be glad you're preggers. Otherwise you'd be paying right about now." He said rubbing his own belly. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved and you're eating for two."

"Is your Ma making lasagna?"

"Of course. and if you're lucky she'll make me make my famous garlic bread."

"With extra cheese?" he nodded at her question. "What the fuck you waiting for. Let's go."

Dean laughed at his cousin as she left his room for the kitchen.

* * *

The baby crying was too much of a distraction for a tired Casey Bombay. She loved her baby boy. But having a child at her age didn't make things any easier, especially doing something as simple as making dinner for her family. The only thing that did make things easier was the fact that she had a loving husband to help raise said child. Not to mention she had three growing teenagers in the household to babysit at the drop of a hat. Or as it was in the Bombay family, drop of a hockey puck.

The door opening was a welcome sight.

"Whoever it is, get the baby."

"Hi honey. I'd ask how your day was, but I think a dirty diaper might be calling me instead."

Gordon Bombay placed a tender kiss on his wife as he and their son passed by her while headed into their bedroom which doubled as a nursery for little Hans.

"The new pack of wipes is in the washroom under the sink."

"What would I do without you?"

"Should I really answer that?"

"Mom, Dad! We're home!"

"Yay, reinforcements! Change him before he gets a rash. We'll finish dinner."

Casey entered the kitchen to see two of the three teenagers living in the apartment working on the meal she left abandoned just moments before."

"Hey guys, how was work?"

"Killer," replied Abigail Bombay. "we got a huge shipment, not to mention I had to do inventory."

"Stop complaining Abs. you know you love it."

Abigail shot a look at her brother Lucas.

"So says the guy with the easiest job."

"Okay you two, cut it out." said Gordon. "Who wants to give their baby brother a kiss."

"Gimme." Abby grabbed the little boy from her father's grasp while Lucas tickled him. "Look at those cheeks. I just want to eat them."

"Sorry Abbers. I already got dibs on Hans' cheeks."

"Char-lie," she sing-songed. "I'll trade you. His little turkey legs look much yummier than his little cherub cheeks."

"Hey!" Lucas piped up. "I got dibs on the turkey legs."

"Sorry Luc," charlie tated as he placed his coat on a hook by the door. "she drives a hard bargain."

"Yes!" she gloated while smothering Hans' cheeks with kisses while pretending to eat them. "Tell you what Luc. You can have the belly. Because we all know the best part of the baby is the belly."

She lifted her baby brother in the air and placed a raspberry on his little stomach. Hans couldn't stop laughing in his big sister's arms.

"He didn't just eat, did he Mom?"

"No Lucas, thankfully he hasn't yet. Otherwise Abby would have to go clean her shirt.

"Good point."

Abby threw both Lucas and Charlie a dirty look before taking Hans with her to the coach.

"See, just for that, I get to keep all of him."

"Abby, be nice to your brothers."

"Yes Daddy."

Gordon and Casey just looked at their children. Each had a knowing look on their faces.

"Before I forget, we have to be on campus next week for orientation and the scholarship ceremony.

"Dad!" came from all three teenagers. "Do we have to?"

"Children, listen to your father."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

_A week later…_

Celia Moreau stood in the airport with her daughter Connie and son Jeremy. They were awaiting the arrival of Connie's childhood best friend, Tammy Duncan, as well as her mother Leora.

"I can't wait to see her. It's been so long."

"All I care about is whether she's hot. Who cares how long it's been since we've actually seen her."

"Jeremy! You're such a jerk!"

"I'm only kidding Connie. I know that Reed has a major hard on for her. And I ain't one to mess with him."

Connie elbowed her big brother in the ribs for his comments.

"Serves you right. Just cause Fult's not here to castrate you doesn't mean I can't. Besides, you're too old."

"Only two years older than you."

"My point exactly."

Just then a flash of reddish blonde hair was trying to get her attention.

"Connie!"

Before the brunette could completely turn around she was being tackled by one of her best friends.

"I missed you. Where are the rest of the Ducks? I thought they'd be here to welcome me home."

'_I thought for sure HE'D be here. All those chats and phone calls the past few weeks must've meant NOTHING if he couldn't bother to come to the airport. Wait a minute there Duncan,' _she told her inner-self. _'maybe there's a good reason why the guy who defended your honor against the Hawks isn't here. He did say his brother Ryan was coming home today. That's it, probably went to the train station to pick him up or something.'_

"They're waiting for us back at the deli."

"Oh, okay. Before I forget, we brought someone along for a visit before school starts."

Behind their mother stood Tammy's little brother.

"Hey Tommy. It's good to see you."

Connie enveloped the younger boy in a friendly hug. "You got taller. Or did your sister get shorter?"

Tommy blushed a little. He had hit a major growth spurt the summer before and now stood a few inches taller than his older sister.

"Nah, I just got a little fatter while he caught up to me."

"A little meat never hurt a good looking girl like yourself."

There were mixed reactions to Jeremy's comment. Connie rolled her eyes. Tammy's jaw dropped. Tommy threw him a dirty look.

"Jeez, where's Fulton to protect you when you need him sis?"

Now it was Tammy's turn to blush while Jeremy looked scared at the mention of the boy who obviously already had him beat.

'_Crap! If I didn't have a chance at her a minute ago I sure as hell won't have a chance at her now if Reed is in the picture. But she'll be down the hall from me at least a week or two before she's living in the dorms with him.'_

That's when he felt a pinch on the back of his arm.

"Don't even think about it young man." Celia told her youngest son. "You're sleeping over at your friend Connor's house while Tammy is staying in the house."

"But Ma,"

"Don't you dare 'But Ma' me. I saw the way you were looking at Tamara. So whatever you had planned for her is out the window."

"But Connie's friend Julie has been staying at the house for almost a whole month and you didn't kick me out then."

"That's only because you weren't staring at Julie like she was a piece of meat. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded.

"You can stay tonight since Tommy is in town. But as soon as he and Leora go back to California, you're out. Come on, they're waiting for us."

With that, they joined the rest of their party at baggage claim.

* * *

The deli was packed. All the members of the Ducks were present. Peter Mark and Dave Karp had moved to other neighborhoods but still kept in touch. When they heard that Tammy was coming back to Minnesota, they agreed that a welcome home party was in order. The group even managed to get the Hall brothers to come back for the party. This wasn't a problem since they were in town for a family function anyway. The only Ducks that hadn't arrived yet were Connie, Tammy, Adam and Dwayne.

"Did the cowboy's flight get delayed again?"

"No, the plane is on time Charlie. Adam called and said that they were dropping Dwayne's bags off at his house."

"Okay, thanks Guy."

Guy Germaine looked at his watch. His girlfriend should have been there ten minutes ago. But then he realized that Tammy and her mother were supposed to get in a little late because of turbulence on the flight from California. He noticed a certain boy with dark hair and eyes figetting in a corner.

"Fulton, calm down man. You're gonna make a hole in the floor."

"Sorry dude. Just nervous."

Guy nodded at the Bash Brother.

"I know how you feel. I'd probably be doing the same thing if the shoe was on the other foot."

The bell to the deli's door rang and both boys looked up only to see the two missing boys from their party.

"Hey Banksie, hey Dwayne."

The boy from Texas was greeted with hugs from his friends and pecks on the cheek from the girls in the group.

"Hi Jenny." he said as the short girl approached him with a shy hug. "Don't you look prettier than a handful of daisies?"

The girl blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you Dwayne. How was your summer? It bet the horses kept you nice and busy."

Dwayne just grinned. He dug out something from the front pocket of his denim jacket.

"I brought you pictures. Mostly landscapes but there's a couple in there of the new ponies."

Jenny's face lit up.

"They're beautiful. Thank you so much Dwayne."

Both started blushing till both of their faces were the darkest shade of red.

"Hey, look over there Goldberg. I think the cowboy's making a move on your sister."

"As long as he treats her good, he's got my blessing."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he's toast."

Goldberg might not like showing it, but he was very protective of both of his sisters. Allison was the eldest between the three. But Jenny was his twin, his younger twin who was the runt between the two of them. Anyone who messed with Allison or Jenny had to deal with him. Then they would have to answer to Fulton, and now Dean. Members from the Hawks learned this lesson first hand during Pee Wees. Jenny might not have been on the hockey team. But she would always sit in the stands during practice, almost like a little cheerleader, along with Bella and Bridget who always stayed close to Connie. The other team siblings would stick together during the games to cheer on the team, including Jeremy who wasn't always a little jerk.

"_Come on McGill. Leaver her alone. She's not even a Duck."_

_Adam Banks tried to get his teammate, and then best friend, Dan McGill to leave little Jenny Goldberg alone. She had gotten left behind on the way to some gathering with the Ducks after tripping and almost falling flat on her face._

"_Are you okay?"_

_She nodded, too scared to speak._

"_Adam, either you help me torture this little Duckling or I'll personally torture you myself when I've had my fun."_

_Adam high-tailed it out of there._

'_Oh no. that boy was my only hope. Why didn't I watch my step?'_

_Tears started running down her cheeks._

"_Touch my sister and see what happens to you McGill."_

_He laughed at Goldberg and his friends. He didn't notice Adam in the background at all. Luckily he ran into them after running to look for help. They realized that Jenny had become separated from the group and were looking for her when Adam told them where she was._

"_Which one of you Ducks is gonna fight me?"_

"_I will."_

_The look on McGill's face paled at hearing the voice of one tall Fulton Reed coming from the back of the small crowd._

"_She's not worth it."_

_Crying, Jenny ran into her brother's arms._

"_I was so scared Gregie. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you."_

"_It's okay Jenny-Benny. You're safe now. Don't cry honey."_

"_But I was so scared. He didn't wanna leave me alone. But his friend tried to stop him but he left."_

_The group turned to Banks who stood off to the side waiting for someone to try and kick his face in._

"_Thanks man. Guess you ain't too bad for a Hawk."_

"_It was nothing. Just didn't seem right to pick on someone too little to fend for themselves."_

_Then he walked away._

_Jenny turned her attention the other way._

"_Thanks Fulton. I'm glad you're on our side."_

"_Don't worry shorty. Nobody messes with one of my sisters. You know what Papa Reed always says."_

"_No hitting girls. Even if they're asking for it."_

The bell ringing again brought the group of boys out of their walk down memory lane.

"Welcome Home!"

Fulton looked up and saw the one person he'd been waiting almost three whole years to see. And the first thing she did was fly into his arms. Fulton swung Tammy around before putting her feet on the ground.

"I've missed you." they both said at the same time.

Everybody laughed. Then all the old Ducks gave her and Tommy, who had been spotted right away, hugs while the new Ducks got introduced.

Two things everybody noticed. One was that Tammy and Fulton had been holding hands the whole time. The other was that neither of them realized it even though it looked like the most natural thing in the world.

"Any bets on how long it takes for them to get together?"

"Averman, shut up!"

"Nice to see you care Ryan."

In the other corner, the parents were seated together talking.

"They make such a cute couple."

"Yeah, they sure do Celia."

"And it's gonna be a problem. Jeremy was looking at her kind of funny at the airport."

"Oh no. So what do you want to do Leora?"

The question was directed from Grace Goldberg.

"Celia suggested sending Jeremy to a friend's house. But you know how he can be. There may have to be a change of plans."

"Send me Tammy. I'll send you one of my girls."

"Not Allison. He'll try something with her too. The only two girls he wouldn't dare touch are Julie and Jenny. Julie for the obvious reason of her ability to kick his butt. Jenny because he sees her as a rag doll. Too fragile to mess with and he says she looks too much like a little girl."

"Then Jenny it is."

"Hopefully the girls can move into the dorms soon so there won't be a problem. I know Connie was looking forward to having Tammy in the house."

"As long as the girl is protected from my son, I'm sure Connie won't mind."

"When do you want to make the switch Grace?"

"Depends. Leora, when do you and Tommy head back to Cali?"

"Day after tomorrow."

On the other side of the deli, the girls were all gathered amonst the boys. All the in-state Ducks broght their siblings. Adam was there with all three of his sisters – Vanessa, who would be a junior at Eden Hall along with Ryan, Bridget and Jeremy; Phoebe, who would be a sophomore with Bella and Allison; and Natalie, who was the baby of the family but managed to skip a grade and would be a freshman with everyone else.

"We should do something as a group this weekend."

Ryan was the first to suggest an activity.

"We can all go bowling."

"Or we could all go skating."

"How bout schoolyard puck?"

Charlie, being the team captain, decided to take charge.

"All right, let's put it to a vote. Bowling, raise hands."

Half the group picked up their hands.

"Skating?"

Some more hands were raised.

"I guess it's a tie between bowlig and skating."

He looked to the youngest member of the group.

"Nat, you have to break the tie. What's it gonna be?"

"I say we do both. We go bowling tonight. Then tomorrow we go skating."

* * *

**Okay folks, I think I'll end this chapter here. Likie, no likie? Let me know. Questions, comments? Feel free to leave them. Hope you guys liked it. sorry again I took forever to post it. next chapter will be them blowing and skating. Maybe a slumber party with the girls of the group. Hopefully it won't take me too long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney. I do own Isabelle, Ryan and the other siblings. Other characters not part of the movies are also mine unless specified. Any movies, actors, bands or songs mentioned here are not owned by me either. I'm just using them for my enjoyment.**

**Author's Note:**** As promised, here is the bowling/skating chapter. I don't know if this is one of my better chapters. But I thought I'd post something until the really good ideas started rolling. I'd really love to read your reviews whether they're good or bad. I'm normally not a beggar as far as my reviews go, but I really need some feedback on if this story is headed in a good direction or what I can do to make it better if it's not. I would really appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter :-p**

**The Way Things Might've Been - Chapter Four**

Jeremy Moreau looked across the bowling alley. He was disgusted by the sight he saw. A medium height reddish blonde girl and a slightly taller dark haired boy were being so cheesy with each other. Laughter could be heard from where he was looking at them. He saw the boy sweep a piece of hair from her face before placing a kiss on her forehead.

'That could've been me with her. But no, she had to be carrying a torch for the mini-bookworm.'

A girl with similar dark brown hair and the exact same eyes came up behind him.

"Your constant staring at them isn't going to make them go away."

"Leave me alone Bridget."

"Maybe you should follow your own advice Your Royal Jerkiness."

His twin sister was right. He knew deep down that she was right. He just couldn't help being a jerk.

"I bet she's a great lay."

"Jeremy! Can you be anymore disgusting?" Bridget chastised him while giving the boy a swift hit to the head. "She's the same age as our baby sister. How would you like it if a boy were to say that about her? Or Bella? What if it were me?"

Jeremy thought about this for a moment.

"I'd want to kill the guy that was having those thoughts."

'Maybe I should go and apologize to the Duncan siblings. Especially Tommy. I get now why he kept throwing me those dirty looks all night.'

"You win Bridget. It's not right what I was thinking." He looked at her. "But can you blame me?"

"That shouldn't matter Jer. You're better than that."

"He's better than what Bridget?"

"I'm better than being a jerky prick that wants to hit on your friends."

Connie's jaw fell for just a second.

"Friends or a particular friend?"

'I wouldn't doubt it if he just meant Tammy. Because if he tried to hit on Julie, he'd be getting the beat down of his life.'

"You know, even if Fulton wasn't in the picture she still wouldn't give you the time of day."

"Connie's right."

"What do you mean by that Bella?" he asked the girl who came up to them. "I think she would."

All three of his sisters moved their heads from side to side.

"Tammy doesn't like jerks. Or guys who are complete jocks for that matter."

"Yeah, she goes for the smart sensitive types. Like the Reed boys."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the snake bar…_

"So, you gonna ask her out?"

"Ask who out Goldberg?"

"His sister. We all figured that you were gonna."

"Why would I ask Allison out?" the tall boy asked. "Don't' get me wrong, she's nice. But isn't she a little too old for me?"

Goldberg rolled his eyes.

"Not that sister. We're talking about Jenny."

Dwayne couldn't help but blush. He didn't know what it was about the girl, but he always got nervous around her.

"So are you?"

"I don't know." Dwayne responded before pausing. "Are you going to beat me up if I do?"

"Nah, I'll only beat you up if you hurt my sister." the chubbier boy said. "And I'm not such saying that."

"I know you're not. Besides, I don't even think Jenny likes me."

Averman almost spilled his drink.

"Jenny? Not like you?" the boys with glasses laughed. "Yeah right. That'll be the day."

"What are you guys talking about?" a soft voice said from behind them. "Greg, Allison was looking for you. Said she was waiting for her drink or something."

"Oh crud. I forgot all about that. Does she get spicy cheese on her nachos or the regular stuff?"

"Regular. It's okay, I'll go get it. What kind of drink did she want?"

"I think she said something about one of them icee things, coke flavored."

After that, Jenny walked away towards the counter. The boys were watching her leave and saw a certain cowboy with his head down.

"See, told you so."

"Doesn't mean nothing. Jenny gets like that everything Al gets moody about not having her food. Makes her a cranky bowler." Goldberg said reassuringly. "Scares little Jenny-Benny."

He said trying to lift Dwayne's spirits. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Goldie's right. Go tell her how pretty you think she looks."

"Already did."

A similar conversation was going on at the seats by the lanes just moments later.

"I told you he only likes me as a friend."

Julie Gaffney was trying to give Jenny the same kind of encouragement that the girl's brother was trying to give to his friend.

"Obviously he does. He wouldn't have brought pictures of landscapes from Texas to any of us girls. Cowboy's just a little shy."

"I don't know Jules. I just feel like an idiot for dressing up today."

"Why do you say that?"

"He wouldn't look at me when I went over there. Just looked at anything but me."

The smaller girl put on a pout.

"I think I need something sweet to calm my nerves. Go with me to get one of those icee things I got Alli. I don't wanna go over there by myself again."

"Sure," the female goalie said. "I think I'll get one too. They actually look kind of good."

"I'm telling you, she wouldn't go out with me if I asked." The boy was telling his friends. "So stop pushing it."

The girls had caught the tail end of the conversation that was taking place in front of them as they approached the snack bar area. They saw as Dwayne pushed past Averman and Russ while Goldberg just watched him leave without going after him.

"I wonder what that was about." Julie said looking at her friend.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Greg.

"Russ, you shouldn't have pressured him. The poor guy's shy enough as it is."

"Sorry man. But it's true." Russ said. "Five bucks says that someone else will ask her out before he gets the chance."

"See Julie. I told you!" Jenny said before running into the girls' bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Kenny Wu asked coming up to the group.

"I don't know. One minute Dwayne takes off because of something that Russ said. Then next thing going on Jenny runs off to the ladies' room."

"Cat, you take her. I'll take him."

"Okay, I'll do my best. Good luck Kenny."

* * *

_Outside the bowling alley…_

The evening air was nice out. Not too humid, not too stiff either.

"You okay Cowboy?"

"Not really Kenny." Dwayne stated. "Just needed time to think."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Just girl problems."

Things were starting to add up in the smaller boy's head.

"And the doctor is in." he said before plopping down on the curb next to his conflicted friend. "Does this girl problem happen to be short, cute and Jewish?"

"I don't know what to do about her. I like her. A lot. But I don't think she likes me."

"Why do you think that?"

"She could have her pick of guys that wanted to ask her out. Even now that we're all going to this new school. I'm scared that once she sees what's out there, then I'll still just be a friend."

"Have you told her how you feel? I bet if you talked, you'd know for sure where you stand."

"I haven't directly gone out and said the words. But when I saw her earlier, looking so pretty at the deli, I just didn't know what to say. It was like whatever I wanted to tell her was stuck in the back of my throat."

"Is that why you gave her those pictures that were in your jacket?"

"Kind of. I had planned on giving them to her anyway, but later. Then there was that look on her face when I did hand them over," he stopped for a moment. "the light that was in her eyes was like a moon lighting up the night sky."

"You should tell her that."

"I don't think I can Kenny."

* * *

_The girls' bathroom…_

"It's no use. He obviously likes someone else."

Julie had spent five minutes trying to get her friend out of the stall she locked herself in.

"You heard what Russ said. Dwayne doesn't look at me. He doesn't like me Julie. I've never liked a boy the way I like Dwayne Robertson." She said as she started crying. "Sure, I've had crushes before. But they never meant anything. I've never tried to get a guy to notice me the way that I do for him. I wore a dress for him! Do you know how big a deal that is for me?"

The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. She didn't try to wipe them away as she poured her heart out.

"You need to tell him that. If you really want him, then you have to let him know, Jen."

"I'm just so scared Jules."

The knock at the door caught both girls off guard.

"Jenny-Benny? You okay in there?"

It was her brother, her twin.

"I'll make sure no one comes in while you two talk."

"Thanks Cat."

"What's the matter baby?"

"It's nothing. Just acting like a girl is all."

"Want me to go kick his butt?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're in here crying. You're my sister. And I don't like seeing you hurt."

"It's okay Greg. He wouldn't even know why you'd be beating him up."

"Yes he would."

"It doesn't matter. Dwayne Robertson doesn't even know I'm alive. So why bother."

"Jen, do you actually believe that the cowboy doesn't see you as a girl? Didn't you see the way he looked at you when he handed you those pictures?"

"Really? You really think so Gregie?"

"Go talk to him. It sounds like both of you need it."

Jenny jumped off the counter she had been sitting on while her brother had been talking. She was walking towards the door when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"You might wanna clean yourself up first."

She didn't know what he was talking about.

"The puffy eyes give you away. Not to mention that the little bit of make-up you were wearing is wet."

Jenny took a look in the mirror and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You're right. I can't go out there looking like this. I'm a mess!"

"Calm down. I'll go get Alli. She'll fix you."

"Thanks Gregie. I love you."

"Love you too baby."

* * *

_Outside the bathrooms…_

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah Julie, she'll be fine. I just need to go find our sister. Her expertise in the cosmetic department is needed."

"I think she was headed outside to make a call on her cell. I'll see if I can catch her."

"Okay thanks."

Russ Tyler walked up to him.

"What's up with your sister? That time of the month?"

"Shut up man. It was because of you and what you were saying about Robertson."

"Sorry dude. I don't know it would make her upset."

"She thought you were talking about another girl."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"What happened with my baby?" asked the voice of the eldest Goldberg sibling. "Julie said she needed me. What happened?"

"Let's just say she needs help looking presentable again."

"I'm on it." she said passing by. "Give me five minutes."

* * *

_Outside the bowling alley…_

"What would you say was the thing that first got your attention?"

"The need to protect her, probably. When we first joined the Ducks, I had this crush on Connie. Everyone knows that. But when she showed me that she could take care of herself the crush started slipping away. But with Jenny, there's this constant need to protect her from things. Sometimes from people."

"Is that the only reason you like her?"

"No, but at first I thought it might be."

"What is it then?"

"The way she looks at everything around her. Not just the stuff you can see. But like the emotional stuff too. It's all in the eyes."

"And we're back to that." Kenny said with a little laugh. "I think it's sweet. To be honest, I don't blame you. She is kind of cute. If I didn't know how you felt about her, I might've gone after her myself."

"Really? Shouldn't really surprise me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because all the guys that look at her like her. If it wasn't for the fact that he thinks she looks like a little girl, even Jeremy would like her."

"But we all know that he does see her that way and that he doesn't like her in that way. And you're wrong. Not all the guys that look at her like her like that."

"I am?"

"Yeah, some of them just like her as a friend, like Russ and Portman and Luis while others like her like a sister. Like Charlie and Averman and Banksie."

"True. But then there are guys like you and me that like her as a girl."

"Yeah. but like I said, I would've only gone for her if I didn't know that you had feelings for her. She's like a little porcelin doll with those eyes that get you twisted in knots. And those cute little cherub lips, almost irresistible." Kenny took in a breath of the Minnesota air. "Besides, I'm not the one she returns the feelings for."

Dwayne's head shot up at those words.

"What makes you say that?"

"Did you see the look she gave you when you walked into the deli earlier?"

"No. I didn't actually. Everyone was blocking her from my view with their welcome hugs."

Kenny thought about how to explain it to the Texan.

"With everyone else, she was happy to see us. But it was just regular friends-coming-home happy."

He could tell that his explanation was coming across the way he wanted. So he tried something else.

"Okay, you know those pictures you gave her? The way you described her reaction to them?" he waited for his friend's response before going on. "The light that you saw in her eyes when you handed her the pictures is the same light that was in her eyes when you walked in that door."

"Really? She was looking that way at me?"

Kenny nodded his confirmation.

"You need to talk to her. Pronto amigo."

Kenny got up from the curb that the two were sitting on. He wiped the dirt off his pants then gave his hand out to help his friend up.

"Thanks a lot Doctor Wu."

Dwayne said ruffling Kenny's hair. "You're pretty good that this."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

_Inside the bathrooms…_

"All right baby, let's see if Mama's got the pretty stick in her magic bag." Allison said looking for something to fix her baby sister's hair and make-up.

"Alli, my hair isn't the problem. I just need to cover the tears that got loose."

"Nonsense baby. We need to make you look drop dead gorgeous. Let's see how good I can hit you with the pretty stick."

That last part of Allison's comment made Jenny laugh.

"But Alli, I've already been hit enough with your pretty stick."

"Okay, fine. Just one last touch and you'll be done in a minute." She said while reapplying the light blush to her sister's cheeks. "There. All done." She said putting everything away. "So…have you thought of what you're gonna say?"

"Nope. Figured I'd play it by ear."

"You could always just pull a Tammy and blurt it out as soon as you're right in front of him."

"Oh yeah. Just run into his arms, have him twirl me around and then blurt out how I'm feeling as soon as he puts me back on my feet. Very original Alli."

"You could always just kiss him and get it over with."

"No I couldn't. That would be too embarrassing. To have all our friends there, most of them being his teammates. Not to mention two of you being my siblings. I don't think so."

"Why? Because it'd be your first kiss with Dwayne Robertson? Or because it'd be your first kiss with a boy period?"

"I can't believe I'm having this talk with you."

"Would you rather have this talk with our brother? I can go get Gregie if you want."

"No, that's okay."

Allison had a toothy grin plastered on her face.

"That's what I thought."

She put an arm around her baby sister's shoulder.

"I'll buy you an icee."

"Okay. but I want chili fries too."

The two sisters left the bathroom laughing and headed towards the counter at the snack bar.

"What flavor are you gonna want baby?"

"I want one that's cherry flavored. The coke flavor didn't taste sweet enough."

"Hi." the voice behind them was soft and just above a whisper. "Can we talk?"

"I'll be over there. You said you wanted chili on your fries, right?"

Jen nodded her head. "Okay, I'm gonna go now."

The two teenagers walked over to one of the empty tables. Being the gentleman he was raised to be, Dwayne pulled out a chair for Jenny. "Thanks."

Both were silent for a moment or two.

"So," Jenny said finally breaking the ice. "you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I did. Just still trying to figure out what I wanted to say." He said shifting around in his seat. "I guess I could start by telling you that you look really, really pretty tonight."

"I do?"

"You always look pretty. But tonight, there's something different about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly. Maybe it's because I've never seen you dressed up like this before. You're usually wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, usually not looking like a girl. but you in a dress, in make-up… you look more like a girly girl. almost like you wanted someone to notice that you were a girl." the boy in front of her was stumbling over his own words. "You know those pictures I gave you?"

"The landscapes?"

"Yeah. Do you know why I wanted you to have them?"

"I figured it's because you knew I was the only who would appreciate the beauty in them."

"That's true. But there was another reason behind it. Those places in the pictures, they remind me of you when I go there. Simple but beautiful at the same time. Serene when everything else gets chaotic."

"Dwayne, there's something I need to tell you."

"Jen, please let me finish." He took her hand in his. "I don't know if I can get the words out if you don't let me."

"Go on."

"I don't know how you feel about me. but for a while now, I've had this feeling that tugs at my soul whenever I'd see you. I like you, Jenny."

"That makes things much easier for me." she said. Her eyes closed for just a second. "You said there was something different about me tonight. About me being in a dress, hoping someone would notice me." She took a deep breath. "And you're right. I was hoping that you would see what was in front of you, that you wouldn't think of me as one of the guys even though I never played sports. I was hoping that you wouldn't just see me as Greg's sister. But I was scared too. I though this whole time that you didn't like me. I thought like an idiot that you only thought of me as a friend. But I guess I was just too scared to take a chance." She was silent for a moment. But so was he.

"What are you thinking?"

"The same thing you're thinking. If I had known sooner, I would've done something about it."

"You know now." Her grip on his hand tightened. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Do you want to start dating and see where it goes from there?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay, tomorrow sound good to you? Or do you want our first date to be here and now?"

"Now is good for me." she said with a smile. "We can just ignore everyone else while they bowl the next game. Maybe we can even get our own lane."

"Sounds like a plan. Tomorrow we can go to the movies while they go skating."

"But I still want to go skating. After maybe?"

"Only if I get to walk you home later. In the meantime, how bout I get us some chili fries. I have a feeling your brother or sister ate yours while watching us talk."

"I wouldn't put it past them. I'm pretty sure Alli changed my cherry icee for another coke flavored one. But it doesn't matter. I can wait. As long as I get to be with you."

"Honey, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Moments later they were waiting for their snacks while the rest of the group was dividing up into three or four teams.

* * *

"They look so cute together."

"They do. Almost cuter than Fulton and Tammy."

"We heard that." The new couple said at the same time. "But they're cute in their own way." Tammy said for the both of them. "I wonder who'll kiss who first."

"And when."

"And where."

"Come on girls. We still have to figure out who's on what team. And quit looking at my sister and the cowboy." Goldberg said. "It's bad enough I have to deal with the fact that my twin sister might finally have a boyfriend. I don't need to get mental pictures of her making out with said possible boyfriend."

"Dude, chill." Portman said behind him. "At least you know that he'll treat her right, just like the little princess she is."

"True. I guess it'll take some getting used to. I'm still getting used to seeing her in a dress."

"Yeah, even me and Bella were shocked. And Bella helped her pick it out."

"But she looks so pretty in them. I don't know why she never wore them before."

"Because she never felt the need to doll herself up for any special reason other than family pictures." Allison said. "Now, there's a boy that she wants to look pretty for. If you asked me, I'd say it's about time. My baby's growing up."

* * *

"How long do you think they'll keep staring at us?" Dwayne asked her sitting at the table.

"Probably the whole night."

"Are you gonna tell me why you were crying earlier?"

"It's stupid really. But how did you know that I was crying earlier?"

"Your eyes. You can hide the puffiness and the tearstains. But your eyes tell a different story than those rosy cheeks of yours."

"Now I feel even more stupid for crying. It doesn't matter anymore because the reason behind my tears no longer exists."

"You thought I liked someone else, didn't you?" he asked before seeing the girl in front of him lower her face. "You're right. it doesn't matter. What does matter is that we're together now."

"So, we're a couple now?"

The light that captured his heart was back in her eyes. It made his heart swell with emotion to know that he put that light there.

"Well," he pretended to think about it while helping out of her chair. "Only if you want us to be honey."

Without warning, jenny wrapped her arms around Dwayne's tall frame.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do."

He placed a small kiss on top of her head.

"Good." He grabbed her hand, leading her towards their friends.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Okay folks, that's it for this chapter. I know originally it was supposed to have them skating the next day as well. But it kind of got long on me. I think I'll wait to see what kind of response I get from this chapter before I start working on them skating. Hope you guys and girls liked it. Please let me know if I'm doing things right. Ciao for now :-p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney. I do own Isabelle, Ryan and the other siblings. Other characters not part of the movies are also mine unless specified. Any movies, actors, bands or songs mentioned here are not owned by me either. I'm just using them for my enjoyment.**

**Author's Note:**** Here's the chapter. Sorry it took so long. But I was going through a case of writer's block. Unfortunately the really good ideas haven't kicked in yet. I'd really love to read any feedback you guys have. ****This chapter is dedicated to sToriTyme. Thanks for all the feedback you gave me.**** Enjoy the chapter :-p**

**The Way Things Might've Been – Chapter Five**

The evening air was nice and cool for the two boys walking home.

"I can't believe day after tomorrow's the big day but I'm glad you came home a day early. That way we can chill before the ceremony." Fulton said. "I never would've thought that we'd be going to some fancy schmancy school. Much less on scholarships."

"The old man would be proud."

"He sure would, Ry."

"It'll be nice to have my baby brother there with me now." Ryan ran a hair through his hair. "If it weren't for that fact, and having the rest of the team there too, I don't think I would've wanted to finish these last two years at Eden Hall."

"Don't be silly man. You know Ma would kick your teeth in if she heard you saying that." Fulton told his big brother. "Besides, you always talk about what a good school it is. How could you not wanna still go there?"

"It just got lonely there sometimes. You know? I didn't really know anyone there. Maybe only one or two people. Adam's sister was the only person that tried to make me feel like I belonged because she knew how smart I was. But the jocks there are such pricks. Especially the hockey team."

"Nice Ryan, very nice. I guess that means that us Ducks are gonna get our butts kicked around."

"Maybe, maybe not. Don't worry about it too much."

"Whatever you say bro."

"Yo guys, wait up!"

The voice came from Portman who was running to catch up to them.

"Portman, where's the fire?"

"Funny Reed. Very funny."

"I'm just asking. My little brother's usually the one doing all the running."

"Gotta get to your house to charge the cell. My cousin's supposed to call."

"How is Kimmy? Isn't she supposed to find out what it is today?"

"Yeah bro. that's why I need to charge my phone."

Ryan looked at both boys with a look of confusion.

"What's going on? Who's Kimmy?"

"My pregnant cousin. Long story."

"I've got time."

"Well, let's see. She dated this guy for two, two and a half years. She thought he loved her. But all he wanted was to get her in the sack. Get my drift." He waited for Ryan to nod his head. "Me and the out-of-state ducks came to visit during spring break. When I got home to Chi-town, she was upset because he broke up with her. I wanted to pummel the kid but she wouldn't let me."

"She just didn't think he was worth you getting in trouble over dude."

"End of story, she had a scare. Turned out positive. Now she's about six or seven months along and living with my Ma."

"Mama Portman is a saint."

"Oh yeah, considering that her own sister threw out her only daughter on the streets when she needed her the most. My wench of an aunt called my Ma and told her that she no longer had a daughter.'

"Like I said dude. She's a saint. I wonder what our Ma would've done if one of our cousins were in the same mess."

"I don't know Fulton. But if the shoe was on her foot, she'd probably castrate us if we were to knock somebody up."

"I wouldn't doubt that Mama Reed would hand you two your balls on a silver platter if you did that."

All three of them laughed at the image. The ringing of a cell phone interrupted them.

"Hold up guys. I think that's her."

"Tell her I said hi."

"Hello?"

"Dean. It's me."

"Hey cutie pie. How's the belly?"

"Kicking. How's Minnesota? And the Ducks?"

"Things are good. Did you see the doctor?"

"Yes I did. Things are right on schedule."

"And?"

"What do you mean?"

"Blue or pink? The belly."

"We didn't find out."

"Why not Kimmy?"

"Little Portman was being camera shy."

"Either that or maybe the belly was waiting for Uncle Porty." She laughed. "There's the laugh I wanted to hear."

"Maybe on the next appointment. Either way, we got a new picture for the book. I'll scan it and send you a copy."

"Awesome! You get some rest now. By the way, Fulton says hi."

"Tell him and the rest of the Ducks I said hi back. I love you Dean."

"Love you too Kimmy. Tell Ma I said hi and I love her."

"Okay, night."

"Night."

"You really miss her, huh?" Ryan asked him. "Sounds like you're really excited about the baby too."

"Cause I am dude. It's dad might be an apehole. But me, my Ma and Kimmy are gonna raise it together."

"That's really great man. I can't believe there are guys like that who don't appreciate a good girl when they have them."

The group of boys continued walking until they reached the Reed house.

* * *

"So, has he officially asked you out yet?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you've liked him since you first met him. And vice versa."

"Okay, I'll tell you." The girl blushed. "He asked me to be his girl. But we haven't gone on our first official date."

The two girls in the room were getting ready for a sleepover.

"I mean the bowling alley was technically our first date. But everyone else was there too."

"Which is kind of awkward. But at least you two finally got things together."

"Yeah, I just wish things were as easy for us as they were for Tammy and Fulton."

"To be honest Jenny, I don't think it's that simple for them either. Did you see the way Jeremy was looking at them?"

"Not really, but I did catch a glimpse of him staring once. You don't think he'll try to, you know?"

"I'm not sure honey. I hope not." Alison told her. "But I did hear Mom and Dad talking. You're gonna stay at the Moreau house for a couple of days. At least until we move into the dorms."

"Let me guess, to control Jeremy because he wouldn't bother messing with me?"

"You got it baby."

Their brother came knocking on their door.

"Phone call."

"Thanks Greg."

Allison reached for the phone in his hand.

"Not for you." His gaze turned to his twin. "For you."

"Aww. My baby's first phone call from a boy." Allison said teasingly. "We'll leave you alone."

With that she dragged Goldberg out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Hello pretty girl."

"Dwayne!" she had a blush on her face. "I didn't expect you to call tonight."

"I know. I just couldn't wait till tomorrow to hear your pretty voice."

"That's so sweet! I can't wait for tomorrow to come around either. What are you up to right now?"

"Nothing really. Just hanging out here with Averman, Luis and Russ at Adam's house. Waiting on him and Kenny to get back with pizza. Whatching some movies. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go visit Connie and the girls."

"That sounds good. I guess I'll let you go then. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you. Good night."

"Good night Jenny."

She let out a sigh as she hung up the phone.

* * *

The room was quiet. Her house was normally loud with a baby crying but her baby brother was fast asleep. This meant that her parents and brothers would get some sleep tonight.

"You got everything you need honey?"

Abigail Bombay looked up to her mother standing in the doorway while she packed an over night bag.

"I think so. I''m not really used to sleeping over at someone else's house though." Abby admitted nervously while Casey walked over to the bed and sat down. "Plus I'm still just getting to know a couple of the girls. I mean I've heard all these great stories of D-5 and the Junior Goodwill Games. But I wasn't there. I wasn't a part of the gang. Until a couple of years ago, I didn't even know who my own father was."

"Oh honey," Casey hugged her daughter. "it'll be fine. Gordon loves you. And the same goes for Lucas." She reassured her while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, your father gave me the greatest gift possible when we found out about you and Lucas. I got another son. But more importantly, I got you Abby. I always wanted a daughter. Between you and the boys, you make me the happiest. Just don't tell any of your brothers."

Ablby laughed.

"I won't Mom. I promise."

"You ready? I'll drop you off after we go get groceries."

"Some good old mother-daughter bonding? Let's go."

After putting her clothes for the next day in her bag and closing it Abby and Casey left the apartment leaving Gordon to look after Hans with Charlie and Lucas' help.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

Footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs right before a door slammed.

"I'll go talk to her." Bella said chasing Connie. "Give me ten, twenty minutes."

'Way to go moron. Upset your baby sister and look like the world's biggest tool while you're at it.'

"I'll go pack a bag and call Connor. I'm sure me being here will only make her madder."

Celia Moreau looked at her youngest boy. She couldn't help be too mad at him. After all, he was a hormonal teenager. But she could help what happened under her roof. And Jeremy having a certain look in his eyes while talking to Tammy Duncan was not a good sign.

"You do that."

Meanwhile upstairs Bella was trying to calm down Connie.

"It's not that bad. She'll still get to stay here a couple of nights."

"I know. But still, it's all his fault. Why did he have to undress her with his eyes. Good thing Fulton didn't notice." She said laughing. "Otherwise, Jeremy would have a black eye."

"I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't come from Fult. Tammy would beat him to the punch. Or Tommy would beat them both."

"True. Can't we just tie him to his bed so that Tammy and Jenny wouldn't have to switch? Don't get me wrong. I love Jenny to death."

"It's just that you haven't seen Tams in nearly three years."

Connie nodded to her sister's comment.

"It's gonna be okay." she said noticing an envelope sitting on the desk. "Did you find out your housing assignment?"

"Nope, we were waiting on Tammy to get here."

"You know, I haven't opened mine either. How bout I go get the girls and we'll all open them together?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Then we can celebrate by pigging out a little before the other girls get here." Bella walked out of their bedroom. "Julie! Tammy!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Connie laughed in her room listening to her sister and two best friends playing around. She walked over to the desk retrieving the letter with the Eden Hall seal in the corner marked Housing Department. She then found a comfy spot in the corner on one of the bean bags used as a chair.

* * *

Half an hour later the Banks girls were getting their stuff in the car.

"Natty! Hurry up!"

Vanessa Banks yelled to her baby sister.

"I said I'll be there in a minute Nessa. Geez!"

Lester Averman couldn't help laughing at his friends' sisters. He sat in the living room hanging out with some of the guys waiting on Adam's return since the girls would be out for the evening leaving the house to Adam and company.

"So, you want us to send your girl a message?"

The queston came from Phoebe, the middle of the three girls. She came from the kitchen carrying some snacks for the sleepover at the Moreau house.

"Nah, it's okay Phoebe. I already talked with Jenny." He answered blushing. "But thanks for asking."

"NAT-A-LIE! If you're not down here in two seconds I'm leaving you behind to stay with the boys."

"Chill Nessie. I was looking for my charger. The battery on my cell is almost dead."

"Fine, you're forgiven." She told her. "You're lucky I love you so much."

"Were you really gonna leave me here all alone with the guys? I don't think I could handle their foulness all night by myself." She turned to the living room. "No offense guys."

"None taken!" they all yelled back. "We wub you too Natters!"

She shook her head laughing.

"I call shotgun!"

The door closed for a second before reopening to Adam and Kenny walking through the front door with ten boxes of pizza.

"So, who drove Van crazy this time?"

"Natters." Averman said. "I swear Banksie, if it wasn't for the fact that she's the spitting image of your Mom when she was that age, I wouldn't think she was your sister."

"Yeah Cake-eater, she sure don't act like you. All unorganized and everything."

"Tell me about it. Try living with her."

"As fine as she is, I wouldn't mind."

"Watch it Mendoza. That's my baby sister you're talking about. Don't make me beat your butt like I almost beat Jeremy's."

"When was this?"

"You almost beat someone's butt and didn't tape it for us?"

"Wouldn't you guys wanna beat his butt if you caught him trying to make a move on your sisters or girls?"

"Should I be worried here?" Dwanye asked timidly. "I mean about him and Jenny?"

"Nope. See, Jenny's the special girl in the group. No one messes with her, including Jeremy Moreau. Two words. Goldberg and Reed."

"And Portman makes three."

"Yup. Anyway, he wouldn't go after her anyways cause he thinks she's like a little girl. you know, cause she's so short and tiny. Not to mention that thing."

"You mean when they thought she was sick?"

"How do you know about that Cowboy?"

"We talked. What did you think we were doing at the bowling alley while you lost to the girls? Plus, I kind of overheard her and Mrs. Goldberg talking, before that."

"So now you get why us boys are protective of her especially? It surprised me at first, but even Jerky Moreau is protective of her."

"Still shocked over that one."

"Tell me about it Aves. I think I was more shocked actually seeing it."

"As interesting as this is," interrupted Russ. "can we talk about something else before the mood is completely down?"

"Yeah, let's watch a movie."

* * *

"Hey Tommy! How's it going?"

"Not bad. Your mom wants to know if you want the mattresses down in the basement or just the air beds."

"Depends. If my brother's gonna help move them ? Or did he already go to Connor's?"

"He's still here."

"Okay, get him up here and we'll move two of the mattresses down there. Can you tell me Mom that we'll need at least three of the air beds?"

"Sure. By the way, the tv is all set to go."

"Thanks Tommy. I wish my brother was like you."

Half an hour later, the girls were situated in the Moreau's basement. They were all sitting around giggling and eating junk food.

"Okay, how bout a game." suggested bridget. "Truth or dare?"

* * *

"Gordon? Gordon Bombay?"

"This is he." Gordon spoke into the phone.

"Hi, this is Don Tibbles. From the Junior Goodwill Games."

"How are you?"

"I'm good Gordon, thank you. How's the family life going?"

"It's fantastic."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I was calling because there was something I need to speak with you about."

"Really?"

"The Junior Goodwill Games wants you. Full time to head up the International Hockey Division."

The phone almost fell out of his hands.

"I would love to say yes."

"Than say yes Gordon. Your country needs you."

"But I have a job here. I'm taking a position at my old high school. Coaching the Ducks."

"Gordon, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. What could possibly make you turn that down."

"Besides my new job, the most important thing right now is my family."

He waited to see what Tibbles would say in order to persuade him otherwise.

"Your family will be there later."

"Don, I have two teenage children that I barely know since their mother didn't tell me about them. I've lost so much time with them already. I won't leave them. And I have a beautiful wife I don't want to be away from. And I have a baby boy who isn't even two yet. I don't want to miss out on anything with him like I did his brother and sster. All four of my kids are important to me."

"Four? By my count you only have three."

"When I got married I gained another son. I'm sorry Don. As good as the offer might be, I'm really not interested. But I appreciate the offer. Tell you what, if you ever need a hockey coach for the games, look me up again. I won't mind working with the JGG again, as long as it doesn't take me away from my family."

"You drive a hard bargin Gordon Bombay. It was good talking to you. Good night."

"Good night Don. And thanks again for the offer."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I think I'll leave it there for now. My poor little brain hurts from trying to come up with something to write. If anyone has any suggestions please, pretty please don't be afraid to speak up. I don't want to go this long again without posting an update! It would be a nice birthday (even if it is belated by a day or two) present to get a review or two. Bye for now, Happy Halloween!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney. I only own my original characters. Any movies, actors, bands or songs mentioned here are not owned by me either. I'm just using them for my enjoyment.**

**Author's Note:**** I finally broke through my block. Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter but school got in the way. I'd really love to read any feedback you guys have. ****This chapter is dedicated to sToriTyme as well as galindpopular. Thanks for the words of wisdom I got from you two. ****Enjoy the chapter :-p**

**The Way Things Might've Been – Chapter Six**

"Baby, you have to go to sleep." The girl laying in bed couldn't sleep. "I know you miss your uncle. But we'll go see him soon."

There was a knocking at her window. She looked to see who was disturbing her.

"What do you want Sean?" she asked as she opened the window. "I thought we decided not to speak to each other for the rest of our lives."

"I was stupid okay. I let other people convince me of what I wanted."

"Too late to figure that out. We don't need you. And we don't want you. Just like you didn't want us."

Sean tried to come into the room.

"Set one foot in this house and I'll scream for Uncle Angelo to come in here."

Sean thought about it for a minute.

"I'm sorry Kimmy. I never sholda left you. But I got scared."

"Scared of what Seamy? You waited around two and a half years just so I would give in and have sex with you! I loved you, I really did. But it's gone. Whatever I felt, you killed it. Now go away!"

She closed the window making sure it was locked. Then she closed the curtains, put on her house shoes and went to her aunt and uncle's room.

"Did you talk to her?"

"I brought it up as a possibility. If we move, we'll be closer to Dean. Plus Kimmy and the baby will have a new start."

"The company is giving me the weekend to let them know. I'll still get promoted, but the move sounds like a good idea."

Kimmy knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"It's open bambina."

"What can we do for you sweetie?"

"Aunt Lorelai, Uncle Angelo, can I talk to you guys about something?"

"Is it about us asking you if you wanted to move when I get my promotion?"

Angelo Portman and his wife watched their niece nod her head.

"I finally made a decision. I wanna go to school with Dean, just like they offered me. I think we should go for it. Uncle Joey can find us a house near the school. Isn't that what he said Uncle Angelo?"

"It sure is pumpkin. What about the other matter we discussed?"

"I'm still thinking about that one. But I'm leaning towards it more everyday."

"When you're ready, we'll talk about it again."

Lorelai Portman saw something in her niece that her husband didn't.

"What made you decide? Was it missing Dean or does it have to do with the baby?"

"A little of both. But I just had an unwelcome visitor that I had to get rid off. One that I'd rather not chance running into ever again."

"That son of a –"

"Angelo Portman! Watch your language around the baby!"

Kimmy couldn't help but laugh. She would've called Sean the same thing.

"It's okay. The important thing is that I didn't fall for his bullspit again."

"That's my bambina."

Kimmy let out a yawn.

"I'm gonna head back to bed. Good night Aunt Lore, Uncle Ang."

"Good night baby."

She went back to her room more relaxed.

"No wonder you were keeping me up. Don't worry baby. Mommy made that mean man go away. Go to sleep my little one."

* * *

"So, who's going first?"

"Why don't we just let the soda bottle decide for us?"

Julie place the empty bottle in the middle of the circle that had formed. The bottle spun and spun till it finally stopped, landing on Tammy.

"Truth or dare Duncan?"

"Truth."

"On a scale of one to ten, how good a kisser is Fulton?"

Tammy's face immediatelly turned red as a tomatoe.

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?" Connie asked. She was grinning at her newly returned friend. "It's not like you haven't kissed him yet."

"That's just it Connie. We haven't kissed yet."

"Aww," chimed in Jenny. "I think that's so cute. Don't worry Tams. I bet that when it does happen the kiss will be amazing."

Tammy shrugged as she reached for the bottle.

"Let's see who the next victim will be." She grabbed for one of the bags of chips near her. "Bella, truth or dare?"

Isabelle thought about it for a minute.

"If I pick dare, what would I have to do?"

"Get a picture of your brother wearing a dress or have make-up on his face."

"The make-up will be easier. I'm gonna need reinforcements."

The knock at the basement door made the girls jump a tiny bit.

"who is it?"

"Tommy." He said opening the door. "Your mom wanted me to check if ya'll needed anything."

"We're fine. Hey Tommy, is Jeremy still awake?"

"Nah, he fell asleep ten, twenty minutes ago. Why?"

"Just wondering. Thanks."

The girls all laughed after Tommy closed the door behind him.

"This sounds too perfect. I definitely pick dare."

* * *

"Angelo, I think we should have talked to Nadia before talking to Kimmy about our proposal. She might not approve of what happened, but she still is Kimmy's mother."

"Lorelai, the woman kicked her own daughter to the curb as soon as she found out about the baby. What kind of parent does that to their kid?"

"I know Angelo. I was there to get the call. I was there to pick the poor girl up with two big suitcases and a backpack and brought her here. You think I didn't wanna kill my own sister for doing that to her? Boy did I ever. But I was more worried for my niece. As much as we hate her for hurting that angel down the hall, we got to do things the legal way. If not we could lose her. Do you want that?"

"No." he looked down into his lap. "Knowing her, she'd probably give us her blessing if it took the 'shame' off of her. We'll go see her tomorrow."

"That's all I ask. Did my brother get the papers in order?"

"Yeah, Joey did good. But I gotta warn you baby, you're not the only Giambetti mad at her. Maiximus is threatening to send Max and Milo down from New York to deal with that little prick."

**(Author's Note: The Giambetti family isn't mine. They belong to ABC's General Hospital. Sorry, back to the story.)**

"Knowing my nephews, they probably would have already made good on their father's threat. I know that Milo called Dean when Nadia kicked her out. Poor kid, was having a conniption over the phone. Max had to talk him down. Normally it's the other way around. But since it was about Kimmy Milo was the one with a hot head."

Angelo laughed at this.

"No wonder. He's usually a nice quiet kid. But insult his brother or his cousins and the boy's ready to crack some skulls."

"Did Maximus tell you that Milo was being recruited to some private school in Port Charles. Anne Queen of Angels, I think was the name. He's thinking about it. but wanted to know if the school Dean was at was any good. Max seems to need a change of scenery due to a girl breaking his heart."

"Again? You would think being a Giambetti would mean he did all the heartbreaking. Not the other way around. Must've got his mother's genes."

"ANGELO! Don't ever let my brother hear you say that about his son. At least not about his first-born." She giggled then kissed his cheek. "Good night my love."

"Bonna notte, cara mia. (Good night, my dear.)"

* * *

Abby couldn't stop laughing as she helped apply the eyeshadow.

"You're gonna wake him up. I knew I should've brough Natty. She would've still laughed her head off but at least she can be quiet about it."

"And have her choking on her giggles? Don't think Banksie would like that."

"I'm just glad my brother hasn't tossed and turned while we've been painting his pretty little face. He would've made a pretty girl. Mama's gonna love this picture of her baby boy."

"Should work as a nice piece of blackmail if he tries to go after Tammy even though your Mama's probably already warned him."

"Hope so Abbers. From your lips to God's ears."

Isabelle uncapped the bright red lipstick.

"You know, this would be a good color for Connie. Maybe a shade lighter."

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"You mean Casey hasn't taught you about make-up? You've been living there almost a year and a half. I figured her never having a daughter she would have by now. At least the basics of how to put it on."

"We're always busy with Hans. Besides, my dad won't let us." She got the cell phone's camera ready while Isabelle put some blush on Jeremy's cheeks. "I think he's scared that once I start wearing the stuff that he'll have to chase off all the boys that will come knocking. He just got me and doesn't wanna let me go already. Said maybe in a year."

"Not like he won't be waiting long to chase the boys off. It's just a matter of time before boys take notice." She told her youner friend. "Hopefully by that time Natty will be ready."

"Here, get ready to run."

"Say chesse baby brother."

The clicking of the camera made Jeremy stir in his sleep.

"What?"

"RUN!"

"Belle what'd you do?"

"NOTHING!"

The girls ran into the kitchen to see Celia and Leora sitting at the table with a pot of tea and a deck of cards.

"Did he catch you?"

"He sure didn't Mama. But Abby almost woke him while we were dolling him up. Wanna look?"

She held the phone up to show the older women.

"How cute. Send a copy to your email before he gets his hands on that phone. I'm not taking any chances."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go before he comes downstairs. If I know your brother he'll be screaming bloody murder."

The girls ran downstairs to the rest of the group careful not to fall down the stairs.

"We need to forward the picture. Mama said he'll try to get rid of the evidence."

"Okay, I say that since Abby helped Bella she should pick who's next." Natalie said eating a brownie. "Unless ya'll just wanna keep using the bottle."

"I pick you Natters. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Just try and make sure it's nothing too embarrassing."

"Which one of the boys do you have a crush on?"

"I can't answer that question. It's too embarrassing."

"No it isn't. You want an embarrassing question? How's "when did you lose your virginity and to who?" That would be an embarrassing one to answer."

"Fair enough. But I still think it's embarrassing."

"It's okay baby," Vanessa told her. "you don't have to tell us."

"Easy for you to say Nessie. You like Ryan. He's the perfect dream boy.

Cute, smart, sweet and funny all rolled into one."

Vanessa blushed at her sister's outing her.

"How did you find out?"

"I was right? I was just teasing you as far as his name goes. I'm sorry Nes."

"It's okay. besides, I don't think he likes me as more than a friend."

"Then he'd have to be blind. At least he would know you're alive. The guy I like thinks of me as a little girl."

"That's because you are baby."

Natalie looked to Phoebe. The middle Banks sister couldn't help laughing.

"You wanna tell her how we knew or should I?"

"She loves you more Nat. Besides, you found out first."

Vanessa closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten.

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"It was an accident. I came into your room one day last month and was gonna borrow one of your Eden Hall t-shirts. I saw a book on your bed thinking it was one of your poetry books. So I took a look. As soon as I realized what it was I put it down and left the room. I swear I didn't read anything else." Natalie had tears on her face by the time she was done. "I'm really sorry Nes."

"It's okay baby. I know you didn't mean to. It's my fault for leaving it out in the open like that. Don't cry anymore baby."

She pulled her youngest sibling into her arms until the sobbing stopped while Phoebe rubbed her back to soothe the 14-year-old.

"I know what will make her feel better, Van."

"What's that Phoebs?"

"If we dared her to kiss her dream boy tomorrow when we all go ice skating at the rink."

Natalie popped her head off Vanessa's shoulder at hearing this.

"I don't think so! That would be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen."

"Then just tell us who it is hon."

"I don't want to. You will all make fun of me. Not to mention that the guys will eat up this information and then I'll never live it down."

"What if we guessed? Then will you tell us?"

"Maybe guessing it wouldn't hurt."

"Luis?"

"No." Natalie laughed. "Too much of a pretty boy, and a player."

"Averman?"

"Like a brother."

"Portman?"

"Too much of a bad boy vibe for my taste. Don't get me wrong, he's cute. But I see him more as a friend and a bodyguard."

All the girls laughed at the last comment.

"Kenny?" Natalie stopped talking when that guess came out of Julie's mouth. "Nat, I was just throwing names out there. You like little Kenny Wu?"

Natalie blushed at her friend's questioning.

"That's so adorable. No wonder you've been extra quiet and hiding in your room when he comes over to the house."

"Phoebe! Shut up!"

"It doesn't matter. He just thinks of me as Adam's baby sister. All boys think of me that way." She sighed biting into her brownie. "Besides, I think he likes someone else anyway. Can we just drop it? Or move onto talking about someone else's crush?"

The girls were starting to get worried about the youngest member of their group. Natalie was normally one of the most confident amongst them.

"I'll be right back."

"Where you going Tammy?"

"I just need to grab something for my hair."

'I just hope that the moms are still in the kitchen. Maybe they'd know what to do for Natalie.'

* * *

Halfway across town the boys were still sitting around the living room of the Banks house.

"What do you think the girls are talking about?"

"The usual. What actor is hot. How to get rid of pimples. Whatever girls talk about at those things."

Luis was grabbing a slice of pizza when he noticed Dwayne daydreaming.

"They could also be talking about what a stud the cowboy is."

"WHAT?"

Adam was laughing at his friend's reaction.

"That was priceless Mendoza. But you've got a point." He said taking a sip of his root beer. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're all grilling poor Jen right about now."

"I can just picture it now. Asking her how good a kisser he is."

"Guys, you do realize I'm still in the room right? Besides I haven't kissed her yet."

"Good thing you're taking your time with her. She's like our little sister." Adam started. "That being said, you hurt her we hurt you. I'm not saying that you will. But just in case you do, there'll be Hell to pay."

"Adam, I'd cut off my right arm before hurting her intentionally. You know, I almost decided not to come to Minnesotta for school. I got this really great offer in Texas. But there were two things that helped make up my mind. One of them was playing with the Ducks. She was the other reason." He thought about what he was saying for a moment before continuing his explaination. "Everytime I'd go somewhere nice and peaceful, I'd think about her. I knew they'd be places she'd like. And those places reminded me of the strength she has."

"That sounds really beautiful. And deep man."

"Thank you Kenny. What about your love life? Was there someone pulling you back here like me?"

"I don't' really know if it was someone or just the idea of someone.'

"Someone of the petite and hyper nature?" asked Russ. "Very unorganized and loves to drive her brother and sisterers up a wall?"

Averman nearly choked on his drink.

"You like Natty? Good luck with that."

"You can say that again. That girl is a handful. Cake-eater, I don't know how you handle her."

"Easily, I don't." Adam grinned. "I leave it all up to Phoebe and Vanessa. I think it's funnier to help her annoy them instead of helping them talk her down from her hyperness."

"So you wouldn't kick my butt if I asked your sister out?"

"Nah. If you were a playboy like Luis, then I'd have no other choice. But I have a feeling you'd be a grounding force for her. My baby needs something like that."

"She finally getting on your nerves?" Luis asked. "Or are you jealous that Natalia has someone interested in her while you're still painfully single? But the question is how does Nati feel?"

"Yeah Adam, how does your sister feel?"

"I don't know Ken. Why don't you ask her yourself when you see her tomorrow?"

"Maybe I will."

"Or," interjected Dwayne. "you could just go over to Connie's and ask her right now. It's still early enough that Mrs. Moreau won't kill you for calling on one of the girls."

"I think he just wants to tag along so he can see Jenny. Cowboy's got it bad for Jenny-Benny."

"Don't let her hear you calling her that. Only her brother can get away with it, and the girls too. Charlie and Lucas tried that once and it wasn't pretty."

"Luc called me in Cali." Russ added. "Said she almost pulled a Gaffney Iceland Special on them. Would've too if Mama Goldberg wasn't there to stop her."

"Julie would be proud. She can use that the next time she has a run-in with the Hawks."

"Poor girl. I'll never forget that day. I think that's when I started to lose respect for McGill. Larson was more like a puppet."

"What ever happened to those mugs?"

"Last I heard, McGill was in reformatory school and Larson volunteered to attend military school. Claimed he didn't wanna end up like McGill."

"Is that so? Finally decided to cut the puppet strings? Good for him. We always thought that if he thought for himself he might not be a bad guy. But McGill, he was always a punk."

"Yeah, I think it all started with the champianship game."

"You mean the one where you almost got your neck broken?"

"That would be the one."

The phone in the living room started ringing with the boys almost not hearing it.

"Banks residence, Dwanye speaking. How may I help you?"

"Cowboy, it's Phoebe. Can I talk to Adam?"

"Sure, hold on." He covered the phone while getting Adam's attention. "Phoebe for you Adam."

"Thanks." They switched places so Adam could answer. "What's up Phoebe?"

"Your partner in crime needs you."

"What's wrong with Natty?"

"She's having a self-esteem crisis. How fast can you get your tush over here?"

"Give me twenty minutes."

"Is she okay?" Kenny asked. "What did Phoebe say?"

"Nat just needs a little pep talk of sorts. I gotta get over there. Anyone coming for the ride better hurry up."

"I call shotgun!" Russ called as they headed out the door.

* * *

Kimmy woke up with a pain in the side of her stomach.

"Ow! What's wrong baby?"

She got up from her bed to get help.

"OUCH!"

The scream startled her aunt and uncle who just drifted into slumber moments before.

"Angelo! Get the car. Something is not right with the bambina."

The woman went into her niece's room.

"what's the matter? is it the baby?"

Kimmy just nodded as she knelt in pain. The older woman helped her up from the floor while they waited for her husband to come carry her to the car.

"Lorelai, we need to call her doctor. And then we need to call Dean."

"No Uncle Angelo. He'll try to come home and he has that important ceremony the day after tomorrow." Kimmy protested. "If we have to call him back, then at least wait until the ceremony. For all we know, it could be nothing but indigestion."

Angelo and Lorelai could see the fear in Kimmy's eyes. But they were trying to do the best they could for her.

"Alright cara mia," Lorelai told her. "we will wait. Angelo, drive."

* * *

Dean couldn't concentrate on the card game that he was playing with the Reed brothers.

"Are you okay dude?"

"Not sure Fult. Something feels wierd. Like bad weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't know Ry, just got a feeling something's not right."

The two brothers figured if Portman could, he'd walk all the way to Chicago to find out if things were okay at home.

"Maybe you should call home to make sure everything's alright." Ryan suggested.

"You've got a point there Ry." He said as he took his cell phone off the charger and dialed the number for the house.

"You've reached the Portamn family. We're not home right now. Leave a message and we'll call you back."

"No one's answering."

"Maybe they're asleep."

"Nah Fult. Ma would've answered. Even the old man when he comes back to us from his little trips would've gotten out of bed to see who was calling."

"You don't like your dad do you Dean?"

"Not that I don't like my Pa. Just get mad at him when he leaves. Like he can't stick for more than two minutes, and it's all because of his job. I'm just hoping that the trip he came back from is the last one."

"Try their cell phones."

"Yeah, I'll try Ma's first."

"Hello?"

"Ma, it's Dean. I know it's probably a little late to call you. But I just had this feeling that something was wrong. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine bambino."

"What about Pa?"

"Angelo is fine too."

"Kimmy? The belly?"

"Dean, don't panic. Kimmy wasn't feeling too good. We brought her to the hospital. The doctors are with her right now."

"Ma, what happened?"

"She went into early labor. The doctors are trying to stop it with that special medicine. Thank goodness her water didn't break. It's too early for the little bambine to be born."

"Why didn't anyone call me?"

"Bambino, your cousin didn't want you to miss your big day. If it makes you feel better, we'll be moving down there soon."

"She finally said yes? How soon?"

"As soon as your Uncle Joey can find us a house close enough to your school. Your father and I will see you in a couple of days. If the doctors give her the okay, then we'll be sure to bring Kimmy with us."

"Okay Ma. I love you."

"I love you too cara mio."

Dean heard the phone go dead and turned to his friends.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like I'll be an uncle by the end of the night if they can't stop the premature labor. I heard about this one time when I went to one of those appointments with Kimmy and my Ma. Supposedly there's some kind of medicine they can give you so that your baby isn't born too early. But that's only if your water hasn't broken."

"Did hers break?"

"No, thank goodness. The doc said that she'd more than likely have the belly early. Just not this early."

The fear in Dean's eyes was clear as day. His pacing up and down the room made it more obvious.

"Do either or you know of any houses for sell around here, like in the area next to the school? Ma said that Uncle Joey's finding one would determine how fast they'll move down here."

"Not really, but I think the Halls' house is still for rent."

"Perfect. At least it's a start. I'll call my uncle in the morning. Right now, I need to find a way to stop worrying about Kimmy and the belly."

"They'll be fine Dean. I'm sure that if there is any news then your mom will call you. Or you could call the hospital yourself."

"You got a point Reed. I'll do that."

He flipped open his phone again and dialed 411.

"Directory Assistance, how may I help you?"

"Yeah hi. I need the number to Northwestern Medical Center in Chicago please."

"Thank you and have a good evening."

Dean waited to be connected after writing down the number for a later use.

"Northwestern Medical Center, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, can I please get some information on a patient that might've been admitted to the maternity ward tonight?"

"Name of the patient?"

"Kimberly Portamn. I'm sorry, The last name is Giambetti."

"I'm sorry sir, could you please spell the last name for me?"

"Sure. It's G-I-A-M-B-E-T-T-I."

"Thank you sir." The operator looked at the computer screen waiting for the search results.

"Sir, are you a family member?"

"Yes, I'm her brother."

"Just one moment sir. I'll have her doctor paged for you."

"Thank you."

He waited a couple of minutes for the doctor to come to the phone.

"This is Doctor Ambrose. How may I help you?"

"Dr. Amborse, this is Dean Portman. I was calling to check up on Kimmy. I was told she went into premature labor. Are she and my niece or nephew going to be all right?"

"Yes Dean. They are both fine. In fact, I just spoke with your parents. We got the contractions under control and they have stopped all together. I would like to keep her overnight for observation. But she will be released sometime tomorrow. I understand congratulations are in order for you as well. Eden Hall is a fine school."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"I was also told that you have a special ceremony coming up the day after tomorrow. And I know you're concerned with your sister's health in regards to travel. She cannot fly, but if she sleeps the whole way she can travel by car."

"Thank you Doctor Ambrose."

"You're welcome Dean. One more thing. We ran another sonogram and the baby is still being camera shy."

Dean laughed at that.

"I still maintain that the belly is waiting for me to be there when it announces what it's gonna be."

Now it was the doctor's turn to laugh.

"Have a good night Dean. "

"Thanks doc. You too."

He hung up the cell phone calmer than when he placed the call to his mother.

"Everything okay now?"

"Yeah. The medicine worked and the belly is still camera shy."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, now let's play some cards."

"Dean," Ryan asked. "why'd you say you were her brother? They would've given you the info you wanted if you had said she was your cousin."

"Ma and the old man asked Kimmy if they could formally adopt her. Since she's been with us this whole time. And her Ma basically don't want her no more. This would make it official. Uncle Maximus is getting them a lawyer to get Aunt Nadia to sign papers. The only thing holding it up is Kimmy. She still hasn't given them a yes or a no. Then there's the whole Sean issue. Kimmy told me right before I got on the plane that he called her the other day. Said he wanted a second chance. She told him that me, Max and Milo would pound him if he kept bothering her."

"Sean would be the guy?"

"Yeah Ry. He sure is."

"She made a good decision. To turn him down." Fulton commented. "I never thought he was good for her when you told me about them. Had I been there, I would've pounded hm too."

"Anyways, Kimmy was offered the chance to go to Eden Hall. The scholarship is still there if she wants it."

"Did she decide?"'

"Not yet. I think she's waiting for the belly to pop out. Said that if she goes that she doesn't want to attract attention to the belly. That girls wouldn't like her because they'd think she was easy. And that guys would like her for the same reason."

"That sounds kind of stupid. Why doesn't she enroll and just say that she's overweight?"

"Because you can tell the belly is a baby bump. She's still pretty skinny for having a bump. Which is weird since she eats twice as much as she did before the belly. And that girl can sure eat."

"Couldn't she get a tutor to homeschool her til after she delivers?"

"We thought about that."

"You know who would be the perfect teacher? Miss McKay."

"From the Goodwill Games?"

"Yeah, her and Casey bonded when planning the wedding. Said that if any of her kids needed her to just call."

"Couldn't hurt. I'll tell Ma and Pa about it. After I have a talk with Uncle Joey. The sooner we get a house out here, the sooner we can get Kimmy and the belly out here."

'Man he's overprotective of her. Wonder how protective he'd be if she really would've been his sister.' Ryan thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay folks, there you have it. Sorry if it was a little long. It's about 19 or 20 pages long in Word. Hoped you all like it. Any feedback is great. Hope ya'll had a good Thanksgiving. Again, sorry about the wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney. I only own my original characters. Any movies, actors, bands or songs mentioned here are not owned by me either. I'm just using them for my enjoyment.**

**Author's Note:**** I finally broke through my block. Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter but school got in the way. I'd really love to read any feedback you guys have. ****This chapter is dedicated to my loyal readers/reviewers. You know who you are. I thought this might make a new little Christmas/Hanukah present, even if it's belated. ****Enjoy the chapter :-p**

**The Way Things Might've Been – Chapter Seven**

The car ride over to Connie's house had been the longest twenty minutes in Adam's life. All that mattered to him was that Natalie needed him and he had to get to her.

"I'll be back guys."

"Adam," Kenny grabbed his wrist. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Adam could tell that Kenny was worried about his little sister. He knew that if the figure skater asked her out that he would make a good boyfriend.

"No, it's okay. If I have to, I'll call you on the cell."

"All right. See you in a bit."

Adam went up to the door after leaving the car. He raised his hand to the door ready to knock when Leora Duncan anSWered it.

"Adam, good to see you got here so fast. Did you want me to get Phoebe or Vanessa for you before you talk to Natalie?"

"I'd appreciate that Mrs. Duncan, thanks."

Leora went in search for the older Banks siblings. A couple minutes later Phoebe came into the room.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's calmed down a bit. But she thinks that boys wouldn't like her. But she's more worried that certain boys think of her as nothing but 'Adam Banks' baby sister.' She won't listen to me or Nessie. That's why we called you."

"Okay, go get her for me."

Another couple of minutes passed before Natalie came upstairs.

"Adam!"

She ran straight into his arms and started crying on his shoulder.

"Calm down baby. What's the matter?"

"I'll never get a boyfriend. All the boys at school won't like me because you're my brother and the one boy I do like probably likes someone else."

"Boy? What boy? Do I know him?"

Natalie nodded in his arms.

"Is he on my team?"

Another nod came from his sister.

"Is he one of the Minnesota Ducks?"

She shook her head no.

"Is he staying with us?"

She shook it again.

"Hum. Only leaves two options. And Portman is still at home. Is it him?"

"It's Kenny. I like him a whole lot Ads. But I don't think he likes me."

"I beg to differ. I'll prove it to you."

Adam pulled out his cell phone and looked up a number in his phone book. While waiting for the line to pick up Adam put the phone on speaker and raised a finger to his lips telling his sister to be quiet.

"Hello?"

"Kenny, its Adam. I got a question for you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"What would you do if your dream girl liked you back?"

"Depends. Is this your way of officially giving me permission to date Natalie?"

She quickly put a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. Her eyes were doing the opposite.

"If you really want to, then yes. You officially have my blessing."

"Is she there right now?"

"Nope, she went upstairs to freshen up. Did you want to talk to her on the phone or in person?"

"I'll be inside in a minute."

"All right. I'll be waiting for you." The line went dead as both boys hung up. "You better hurry before he sees those tear marks and figures you heard him."

"Thank you Adam. I love you."

"I know you do baby. I love you too."

She ran up the stairs to wash her face and make herself look as presentable as possible. Luckily she had chosen a dark t-shirt and some sweatpants as pajamas instead of the girly ones she had at home.

'I have to remember to thank my sisters later.'

On her way back from the bathroom she checked her breath to make sure it didn't smell too bad and decided she'd ask Jeremy – whose door was open with the light on – if he had anything that could help.

"Jer, do you have any gum on you?"

"Did you have anything to do with what Bella and Abby did to me?"

"What'd they do?"

"Nevermind Banks. Even if you did have something to do with it, you're too little for me to mess with. Here."

"Thanks."

She walked back downstairs with a little grin on her face.

'For once me being a runt came in handy.'

"I'll be waiting in the car."

"I'll be out there in a few minutes."

"You get five."

"Thanks man."

"Remember. You hurt my baby, then I hurt you. Unlike Goldberg, I won't need Fulton to help me."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll treat her right."

"You better. Good luck, she's a bit of a handful."

Kenny laughed as Adam walked out the door.

"Hi." Her voice was shy, which was a bit unusual for her. "I hope Adam didn't give you too much of a hard time. He's just not used to doing the whole protective brother thing when it comes to me and boys."

"I would hope not. I mean…sorry."

"This is weird for me too. We've been friends for the past two and a half years. And now we both like each other. It's new and different."

"But in a good way."

Natalie's face lit up.

"Yeah. So, you were gonna ask me something. Or were you gonna wait till tomorrow?"

"See, I was thinking that you and me could go on a date. Maybe see a movie? After the ceremony in a couple of days? Or maybe we could go for a smoothie tomorrow after we all go skating? Totally your pick."

"Can I think about it tonight and let you know tomorrow?"

"Sure. Sleep on it. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Nat."

"Night Ken."

She walked him to the door and raised herself on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek.

"See ya."

"Sweet dreams."

And then he was gone.

* * *

_The next day…_

Dean Portman woke up an hour earlier than usual. He was a man on a mission. And if he had his way, the Portman family would be the proud renters – and hopeful owners – of the house the Hall family used to live in.

"Hello? Uncle Joey, it's Dean calling. How are you?"

"Things are good son. How are things there?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Uncle Joey."

"And the bambina? Has she had her baby yet?"

"No sir. It's still a little early for the belly to come into the world."

"That's good. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Well, I'm not sure if my parents have spoken with you about Kimmy."

"They have."

"Have they mentioned that my father is getting a promotion, and one of the possible locations for his position is Minnesota?"

"Yes, that came up in the discussion. We spoke more of it this morning."

"So then you know that we need to find a house as soon as possible?"

"That would be correct."

"Good. That's really good." He said into the phone while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I think I found the perfect place. How soon do you think you can get the paperwork done if I can get you some pics of the place?"

"Give me the address. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Uncle Joey. The address is 719 Orange Lane. The folks that own it are parents of a couple of friends of mine. Let me find you their number."

"They still live there?"

"They live in New York now but had to come back this weekend for a family thing."

"Okay, give me the number."

Dean hung up with his uncle after another half hour. He called Jesse to see about getting some pictures of the house to email his uncle.

"Thanks Jesse. Tell your mom and dad that I totally appreciate it. See you in an hour. All right, later man."

"Did you get ahold of them okay? I wasn't sure they'd still be in town today."

"Nah Fult, they're leaving tonight. But they said they'd stay long enough to sign any paperwork. Uncle Joey said he'd either fly in sometime today on the shuttle or fax over the papers. The pics are in case he can't find a flight."

"Good thing Jesse's parents hadn't rented the house yet."

"Sure was. Ma said she'd call me when Dr. Ambrose gave them the okay to bring Kimmy and the belly down here."

"That's good. She still getting out today?"

"As far as I know. But if she does, they'll probably go see her Ma to talk about the possible adoption. Ma wants to make sure everything's legit before they sign anything."

"Makes sense. But considering the situation I don't think your Aunt Nadia will say no."

"I don't doubt it either. The sooner the better. But to be honest, I think they should talk to her before Kimmy gets released, without her there. If she's in the same room as Aunt Nadia, that could make more stress and counteract the medicine they gave the belly."

"Ouch. Sounds like a disaster that needs to be nipped in the bud. Maybe you should call your parents and suggest this to them before Kimmy leaves the hospital."

"I'll do that. No sense in having them undo the work the medicine did last night just over a couple of papers."

* * *

"Bella, is this outfit date worthy?"

Jenny held up a pale pink sundress.

"Were you planning on wearing that to the rink? Because I think it might be too cold."

"Point taken. What about for tomorrow? For the ceremony at Eden Hall?"

"Do you have a little sweater to go with it?"

"There's a matching little thing that goes with it that's like a shawl. But I also have this little white sweater that's like a thin cardigan."

"Let me see both of them."

As soon as Jenny held both of the items up, Isabelle pointed to one of them.

"The white. It adds contrast in color. But we need to find you something cute for today."

"Wear this top with those jeans." Tammy pulled out a pretty yellow long sleeved baby doll top. "Pair them with a rainbow colored scarf and a cropped jean jacket."

"Thank goodness you're back. I think I'd be driving Connie and Bella crazy in a couple of weeks if you hadn't come home."

"Thank the administration at Eden Hall. If it hadn't been for the scholarship they gave me, I would still be in Cali." The blonde figure skater mused. "This is one thing I missed being away from here. Don't get me wrong. I had friends there. But not like this. Not like the Ducks."

"And now that you're back, you and Fulton can pick up where you left off before you were forced to move. I remember the day you left. Poor guy looked like he wanted to cry. Probably did once he got home. Told me that he wished he'd asked you to be his girl before you left."

"I landed myself a sweetheart. He was one of the things I missed most when I was gone."

"There were a couple of girls that wanted to date him this whole time. More after they beat Iceland. But he never paid them any attention. Said his heart was in California. But don't tell him I said that. His rep as a Bash Brother would be on the line if word got out that Fulton Reed was the sappy kind."

Tammy smiled thinking of Fulton.

"I can't wait to see him. Get dressed you two so we can go already."

Bella and Jenny laughed at her.

'That's two love struck girls. Add Natty and Nessie and you have the four musketeers.' Isabelle thought.

"I'll be down in a minute." Isabella said before grabbing a jacket. "Hurry up and get dressed Jenny. Your fella might get antsy waiting for you."

"Stop it Bella. You're gonna make me blush. Should I put my hair up or leave it down?"

"Down, that way he can play with the curls when he kisses you."

"Bella!"

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you alone now. Maybe I'll go tease Nat about Kenny."

"You're mean Moreau. We need to find you a boyfriend."

* * *

The hospital wasn't too bad for a Saturday morning. The maternity ward wasn't going crazy with midnight deliveries like it was used to.

"How are you this morning Kimberly?" Dr. Ambrose asked the teenaged mother-to-be. "Any cramps?"

"No doctor. Everything seems to be fine."

"Are you telling me the truth? Or are you just trying to get me to sign off on the travel plans?"

"Trust me doc. I'd rather miss Dean's scholarship thing than put my baby at risk of being born too soon. Last night scared me enough. Can we do another ultrasound to be sure? I want to see if the baby will stop being camera shy for a minute."

"Maybe we should have done this before Dean left town. I know he thinks that's the reason behind it."

Both women laughed until Kimmy grabbed at her stomach.

"Whoa. Easy there kiddo. We're not making fun of you."

"So do you think you've got another enforcer in there or a center?"

"I don't think this kid will be using a hockey stick Doc Ambrose. More than likely it'll be kicking a field goal or kicking the ball into a soccer net."

Dr. Ambrose got the ultrasound equipment set up as the two talked about the baby.

"Okay, let's see what we got. Looks like someone's sucking their thumb. Do you want a 3-D picture of this for the book."

"Sure. Any pictures we can get are good."

"All right. Let's see if we can get a better view. Nope, baby turned at the last second. This is one smart kid."

"Should be. After all, it's mother is smart as well as beautiful."

"What are you doing here Sean?"

"I came to see the mother of my child."

"You said this wasn't your kid. Forget the fact that you were the only one I was ever with!"

A loud beeping sound caught the attention of the OB/GYN. The alarmed look on her face didn't go unnoticed by Kimmy although Sean didn't catch it.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But I'm the father."

"I don't care young man. I'll call for security if I have to."

"Fine." Sean said. "I'll go. But I'll be back later."

The door closed after him.

"What's wrong doctor? Is my baby okay?"

"Yes and no. It seems the baby gets distressed at the sound of his voice. Did you speak with him at all last night?"

"Yeah, he came to the window last night a little bit after I went to bed. But my baby wouldn't let me get any rest. Like it was telling me something was wrong. Then once the baby got settled after I spoke with my aunt and uncle I went back to sleep. It was after a while that I had the premature labor pains."

"Just as I thought. I need to speak with your guardians. In the meantime, I'm putting you on bed rest. No running around. If you go anywhere, you are to be sitting down. I only want you on your feet to get out of a car or to go to the bathroom. You'll need to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks as part of the bed rest so you don't get stir crazy. When will your guardians be back?"

"They said they'd be back in an hour or two. That was half an hour ago. I don't want you-know-who coming near me if it affects my baby."

"Don't worry, I'll let security know that he's not allowed in the hospital. We'll change your room number and put you under another name in case he gets through."

"Thank you Doctor Ambrose. Can you call Dean in Minnesota? I don't want him calling the hospital and not be able to get through."

"Don't worry. As soon as I get you settled he'll be the first person I call after Lorelai and Angelo. We'll take care of things. For now, I'm going to give you some medicine to help in case any labor pain come up again."

"Thank you again Doctor Ambrose. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Don't mention it sweetie. In the meantime, do you have a preference on the name I put in the computer?"

"Actually, I do. Dean's best friend's last name is Reed. The first name might be a problem."

"Well, is there an actress whose name you like or maybe a TV character?"

"I always thought Natalie Woods was very pretty. She was in 'West Side Story'. And that's my favorite movie."

"So do you want me to put Natalie in the computer or Maria?"

"Natalie. Natalie Reed has a nice ring to it."

"It sure does." The doctor noted as she wrote something down on her chart. "I'll let your family know when I talk to them."

"Okay. Thank you again Doctor Ambrose."

* * *

Angelo Portman was standing on a doorstep he hoped he wouldn't have to since that day four or five months ago. Lorelai was nervously standing by his side.

"Now or never. Twenty minutes sitting in a car just to stand here looking like idiots for not knocking."

"I'm ready if you are Lore."

She nodded her head. He raised his hand and finally knocked.

"What do you want?" asked the annoyed voice of Nadia Giambetti as she saw her sister Lorelai at her door. "My no good tramp of an ex-daughter finally come to her senses and get rid of that little bastard she's carrying in her gut?"

"No Nadia. Kimmy's fine. So is the baby. We came to talk to you about something else."

"You might be happy about this." Angelo started. "Or you might be angry about this. Depend on how you feel about Kimmy."

"Speak your business and be done with it."

"Fine Nadia." Angelo said. "Lorelai and me love that girl like our own."

"You shouldn't." his sister-in-law interrupted. "She brought shame to this family the moment she decided to open her legs for that goodfornuttin little bastard."

"Like I was saying," he started again. "we love her like our own. We wanna make her our kid. Officially."

"Where do I sign?"

Lorelai was surprised at her sister's reaction.

"You don't care? You don't want to argue? Fine! Sign right here."

She shoved the papers in front of her sister.

"Good riddance. You shoulda brought these papers to me sooner. As soon as you took her in." She made sure that every necessary line had her signature.

"There. While you're here, I might as well give you all the stuff you need as her new parents. Birth certificate, school records. It's all there. Even medical records. Take 'em to Joey so he can fix 'em for you with the brat's new name. She was always more like you anyway Lorelai. I'll make sure the rest of her junk is packed and have Joey's boys come pick it up."

"You don't have to do that. I'll do it myself. After I talk to Kimmy, see what she wants to keep."

"Fine. Just call me before you come over."

"Good-bye little sister. I'll be seeing you."

"You're finally doing right by her, Nad. You're doing a good thing here. Thank you for the papers."

"Good-bye Portman. Yous two better treat her right."

"We have been. And we always will."

After leaving Nadia's house, the Portmans went home to get something to eat and some clothes for Kimmy. They'd been at the hospital all night with the girl and were tired.

"All we need now is for our girl to accept then we can have Joey file the paperwork. At least she said yes to the move. The doctor gave me a couple of names of possible OB/GYN's down there that would be willing to take her on as a new patient."

They were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Portman? This is Dr. Ambrose over at Northwestern Medical Center. We need to speak about something regarding Kimberly and her baby. How fast can you get a restraining order on the biological father?"

"That putz Sean was there? Is Kimmy okay?"

"The baby went into mild distress which has gone down. I've discussed bed rest with Kimberly. For right now, I'm trying to get her room changed while we still monitor her and the baby. As soon as the new room is ready I'll have her registered under a different name for security purposes."

"Thank you for letting us know. We're on our way right now. We'll contact my brother Joey. He's the family attorney."

"Very well, we'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you again Dr. Ambrose. For everything."

* * *

The summer sun was shining brightly in Minnesota. The air was crisp. You could tell that summer was almost gone by the smell of it.

A group of teenagers were heading towards the local skating rink. It was clear by the looks on their faces that they were having a good time, enjoying the end of summer.

"I can't believe we all have school in a week or two." Lucas Bombay said. "But what I really can't believe is that we're going to some preppy school."

"Cheer up bro." Charlie said. "As long as we all stick together it'll be all right."

"Luc, if it'll make you feel better I'll give you a piggy back ride the rest of the way."

Lucas looked at his sister.

"Thanks Abby. As fun as that might be, I'll pass on it."

"Fine. Then give me one since you're too chicken."

"Sisters. Can't live with them. Can't live without them."

"I heard that Luc.' Abby said as she jumped on her brother's back. "Now giddy up horsey."

The two siblings heard their brother and friends laughing at them.

"Aww. They look so cute. I'm jealous."

"Of what? The brother part or the piggy back part?'

"Both, but mostly the brother part."

"Julie, I'm sorry. I forget sometimes that you don't have any brothers or sisters."

"It's okay. at least I have the Ducks." She said. "When I'm on the ice I'm home. You guys are my brothers and sisters. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Most days."

She said that last part so low that no one caught it. Or so she thought.

"Cat lady, I don't have any sisters either. If you want, you can be mine and Ryan's."

Julie smiled as she looked up at Fulton.

"You mean that Fult? You want me to be your sister?"

"Yeah. I always wanted one. Plus I'm pretty sure the other guys are tired of me stealing theirs." He said playfully. "This way when guys ask you out or try to mess with ya you can tell them they'll have to deal with your brothers."

She hugged him so hard that they fell over. Both of them were laughing when Ryan tried to pull them both up and they pulled him down instead.

"All right Gaffney. Quit roughing up my boyfriend. Although the thought of Fult with a little sister is adorable." Tammy saw the blush that came over Fulton's face. "Aren't you just a big old teddy bear?" she asked him while putting her arms around his waist. "You're just too cute when you blush. Isn't he Jules?"

"My brother sure is Tams." The goalie said pinching his cheek. "Just a big squishy teddy bear."

"A little help here fellas?"

"I gotchya bro."

Portman came to his rescue by grabbing Julie and putting her over his shoulder.

"Dean! Put me down!"

"Or what Gaffney?"

"Or I'll call Kimmy in Chi-town so she can come beat you up."

Portman laughed at Julie's comment.

"I'd like to see her try. She wouldn't do it though."

"And why is that?" Connie asked coming up beside them. "Is it because of 'the belly' or because she's a girl?"

"Neither Cons. It's cause she'd rather eat my famous garlic bread then beat up her favorite brother."

"Cousin." Someone corrected him.

"Brother, if she tells Ma and Pa yes."

"Is she doing better?" Ryan asked. "I wasn't sure if you talked to your folks this morning or not."

"Yeah Ry. So much that she's probably coming tomorrow if the doc signs off on it."

"Cool bro. That's really great news."

Just then Dean's phone started ringing to 'That's Amore' which was set for his mom.

"Hi Ma. How's it going?"

"Dean, honey things are fine. Just calling to give you an update."

"Oh okay. hold on a second." He put the phone to his shoulder. "Go on a head of me. I'll catch up in a minute. Okay Ma, I'm back."

"Kimmy's room has been changed."

"But I thought she was getting out this morning."

"She'll be getting out later today. If the doctor gives her the okay then we'll be leaving some time tonight. They're running some tests right now. I wanted to let you know in case you call the hospital. Oh and if you do call don't ask for Kimberly Giambetti."

"Why not Ma?"

"We don't want certain people trying to get information on her room so she's in the computer under a different name."

"You mean he found out she was in the hospital? Did he show up there?"

"Yes. He must've been waiting for me and your father to leave before going to see her. So now we're getting your Uncle Joey to file a restraining order."

"Bout time. What made ya do that?"

"Try not to get too angry."

"What did he do?"

"The baby went into distress. But everything is calm now. That's why they're running tests."

"Mutta fucking son of a bitch!"

"DEAN PORTMAN! Watch your language young man."

"I'm sorry Ma. Are Kimmy and the belly okay?"

"Yeah, for now. Anyway, when you call, ask for Natalie Reed."

"Let me guess. The chick from 'West Side Story' and my best friend's last name?"

"You know her too well. But yes. Doctor Ambrose was going to call you for Kimmy after she talked to us but she had a delivery to attend to. I'll have to let you go. I see your uncle coming down the hall. I love you."

"Love you too Ma. Say hi to everyone for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. say hello to your friends for me."

"I will. Bye Ma."

"So are we gonna go pound some kid's head in after the ceremony tomorrow?"

"Nah man. The parentals are taking care of it."

"Let me guess. Uncle Joey?"

"Exactly. I'm pretty sure he'll fast track the order. Considering there's an unborn child that's at risk. I'm hopeful the judge will allow it."

"If not, I'm sure I can get my dad to help." Adam said. "I don't remember if he ever had any family law cases. But I'm sure he might know somebody that can look into it if he can't."

"Thanks Cake-eater. I appreciate that."

"Okay," Charlie cut in. "enough moping around. Let's go have some fun. Cause tomorrow we all have to be around a bunch of stuffy preps. Present company excluded."

"Thanks Charlie." The Banks siblings said in unison. "We love you too Captain Duck."

Everyone laughed and went inside the rink.

An hour had passed as everyone was hanging out on the ice.

"Hey Tammy, show me that spin again? I wanna see if I can do it."

"Abby if you try it you'll fall on your butt again."

"No I won't Lucas. You're just jealous because I was able to pick up on the Lutz and you weren't."

"No I wasn't. And to show you, I'll try to do the Lutz again."

The two had been at it for twenty minutes until the figure skater said something that caught their attention.

"See baby, this is why I'm thinking of quitting."

"WHAT?"

Tammy's slip of the tongue surprised everyone minus her little brother and Fulton. Tommy had been the one to encourage Tammy to think long and hard about whether or not she still wanted to play two sports or choose hockey full-time over skating. Fulton had just been a sounding board although he did promise to keep her secret until she had made up her mind.

"Don't get me wrong everyone. I love to skate, but lately my heart just hasn't been 100 percent into it. But hockey is another story."

"Yeah. I can't get her off the ice long enough for her to sleep or eat."

"To be fair little brother, it's all your fault."

"How so sis?"

"You made me play to get you to keep skating with me. I never did thank you for that."

"In that case, you're welcome."

Tammy let out a little chuckle as she grabbed Tommy into a bear hug.

"What am I gonna do without you Tommy?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. I love you Tams."

"I love you too baby brother."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** All rightie folks. Thai's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think. Oh, please check out my poll. I hope ya'll liked this chapter. If not, then tell me anyway. Nite people ;-p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney. I only own my original characters. Any movies, actors, bands or songs mentioned here are not owned by me either. I'm just using them for my enjoyment.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to write this chapter but I hit another block. So I had to go back and read the last one to get inspired. I'd really love to read any feedback you guys have. This chapter is dedicated to my loyal readers/reviewers. You know who you are. By the way, happy belated New Years to everyone. Enjoy the chapter :-p**

**The Way Things Might've Been – Chapter Eight**

"Aunt Lorelai?"

"Yes bambina?"

Kimmy looked down into her lap.

"You know what you and Uncle Angelo asked me? Not about the move. But the other thing."

"You mean about us being your parents?" Kimmy nodded but still didn't look up at Lorelai. "I'm scared. What if I make a mistake like when I was living with my mom and you end up hating me too? I'm don't know how I'd take that again."

Lorelai Portman finally understood why her niece hadn't given them an answer to their request. She sat on the bed facing the young girl.

"Kimmy, I love you. Angelo loves you. If that's the only thing stopping you, then you don't have to worry."

She looked up at this.

"File the papers. I know that she signed them. I just wish she would've been here for me to yell at her for being an uncaring mother."

"I know you do baby. But it doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"So does this mean I can start calling you Mommy now?"

"Only if you want to baby."

"I love you Ma."

Tears started flowing from Lorelei's dark eyes.

"Oh cara mia. I love you too."

Kimmy raised her hand to wipe them away. Her other hand went to rest on her stomach.

"You know this makes you a grandma, right."

"But I'm a young grandma. This bambino will keep me that way."

Both of them laughed as the baby began kicking again.

"You have a very funny grandma. Don't you baby?"

"You bet your sweet tushie it does."

The two were surprised to find Joey Giambetti standing in the doorway of the hospital room. The poor man was struggling with flowers and candy in one hand and a huge stuffed bear in the other.

"Bambina, you are the picture of motherhood. I don't care what that wench of your mother says. Oh well, Nadia's loss." He realized his mistake when the young girl's face faltered. "Kimmy, listen to me. You did not bring shame to the Giambetti family just because you got a bun in the oven. It'd be one thing if you did it being a streetwalker or bedding another woman's man. But it happened because you loved a man who betrayed you. There is no shame in that."

Kimmy wiped the few tears that managed to escape from her eyes.

"Thank you Uncle Joey. That means a lot coming from you. I don't know if Uncle Max feels the same way."

"He does. Him and the boys send their love and well wishes. Said they'd come down from New York to help with the move. By the way Lore, Dean found a house."

"That was fast."

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the airport now with the paperwork. Said the current owners live in New York and their boys are friends of his."

"Must be the Halls. Fulton mentioned something about it to Dean awhile back. If Dean approves than we approve."

"Good. Before I forget, these are for you bambina. I hope you still like chocolate covered cherries."

"Always Uncle Joey. Thank you. And the flowers are beautiful."

"From Maximus. Said to get you the biggest bear in the flower shop for the little one."

"I'll have to call him when I get out of here and thank him."

Joey looked at his watch.

"I must go. I'll see you when I return. Feel better cara mia."

"Joe, I have something for you. They're all signed."

Joey looked at the stack of papers his sister placed in his hands. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"She said yes? Both of them?"

"How fast can you file them? After you get back?"

"I'll have my paralegal file this right away. The order is already in place. This makes it more enforceable. The forms have a notation about a pending adoption on Kimmy's part. But it'll still hold after her name's changed from Giambetti to Portman. Do you have the other forms? The records?"

"Right here. It's all in there. You can take care of that when you come back from Minnesota. As long as the adoption is filed. Thank you again for doing all this Joey."

"Anything for my girls. I really gotta run now. Ciao cara mias."

"Ciao!"

Kimmy pressed the flowers to her nose. The bear sat on a nearby chair while the candies lay on the bedside table.

"I can't believe this is really happening. I mean I knew that you loved me and that Dean loved me. but I had no idea that my uncles still loved me." She started crying again. "When this all happened. You know, me giving myself to Sean and having his baby. I thought they'd hate me. She told me they thought I disgraced the Giambetti name. She lied to me. She just wanted to make herself feel better by making me feel bad. And I let her." The sadness had left her and the anger was slowly creeping in. "I hate her Mama. I hate her for making me feel so worthless. You never made me feel like that. You just held me and told me it'd be okay. Why couldn't she do that? Why did she have to be so self righteous? She is such a bitch!"

"Language young lady."

"Sorry. But she is."

"I know she is cara mia. But it's okay. You're my daughter now. Just like you should've been all along."

"I like the sound of that. How do you think Dean will take it?"

"He'll probably say 'What took you so long?' or 'Bout time' or something else along those lines. But he'll be ecstatic. I'm sure when he tells his friends about you he probably says 'my sister' this, 'my sister' that. It'll be an even bigger surprise if we can get you down there for the ceremony. But let's see what Doctor Ambrose has to say."

At that moment, the OB/GYN in question walked in the door with Kimmy's chart in hand.

"It all depends on this last round of tests. And another sonogram and ultrasound. I don't want to take any chances. By the way, I hear congratulations are in order. I saw your brother speaking with your husband a minute ago while I finished my rounds. So I guess I'll be revising your charts before I send them off to the new doctor we found?"

"Of course. what do you think of the bear, Doc? Do my uncles know how to pick presents or what?"

"It's huge. Is that from your Uncle Joey or Max?"

"Uncle Max. He lives all the way in New York. I think the town is called Port Charles or something like that."

"I've heard of it. Nice town. My friend Monica Quartermaine is a cardiologist up there. Think her son Jason is going to med school. Or he was last I heard. Lovely family, especially her mother-in-law Lila and her daughter Emily. Poor little thing. Her biological mother passed away a few years back, not sure how long. Some kind of cancer."

"That is sad. I had a sister who had breast cancer. Had a little girl that got taken in by a friend of hers that had the same thing she did. What was her mother's name?"

"Paige. Don't remember the last name. It was Brown or something else with a 'B'."

Lorelai's eyes were hopeful in hearing this new information.

"Was it by any chance Bowen? Had a husband named Frank?"

"Yes, that was the name. I'm sorry to hear about your sister. If you'd like, I can give Monica and her husband Alan a call. Let them know Emily has family. Don't know if the adoption is final or not."

"I wouldn't dream of taking her away from the Quartermainnes. If they're taking good care of her, then it's okay. Just as long as we know someone is looking after her and will love her. Hopefully they'll let us have contact with her. Maximus will be so pleased. He's been worried since we got word that Paige lost her fight with breast cancer. And to think, Emily was under his nose this whole time. Milo and Max will be happy to see their cousin again. It's been so long."

"Mama, why don't you tell Daddy…that's weird, I've never had to call anyone Daddy before. It's nice."

"I know it is baby."

"Anyway, why don't you tell him about Emily. Maybe we can go visit her after we see Dean. I'm sure he'd like to come to New York with us. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Doc, will I be able to fly?"

"Not for awhile I'm afraid. The only traveling you can do is the traveling we talked about earlier. And you are to rest during the trip."

"Yes ma'am."

Doctor Ambrose hooked up the equipment while they exchanged small talk and Angelo came into the room.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"On mommy or baby?" The doctor was looking at the screen while the Portmans got comfortable in their seats. "Well Grandma and Grandpa will be glad to know that the tests have mostly come back normal. We just need to get the rest of them back from the lab. So far the sonogram and ultrasound look good." She turned to Angelo.

"Lorelai's been here for this but how would to hear your grandchild's heartbeat?"

"You can do that? At this stage?"

Angelo Portman was obviously surprised. The look on his face was priceless at the thought of hearing the baby's heart beating inside his daughter's womb.

"Dean's heard it too Daddy."

Kimmy's words caught him off guard. He rose from his chair, sat on the bed and kissed Kimmy's forehead.

"That's one of the best presents anyone could have given me." He turned to the doctor. "Which one of those buttons do you have to push."

"This one right here. Would you like me to push it now Angelo?"

"Just one moment. This is a family occasion. We should get Dean on speaker, just in case the baby tells us what it's going to be."

Doctor Ambrose nodded as they all waited for Angelo to dial the number. Two rings sounded into the phone before Dean answered.

"Hello?"

"Deanie my boy. It's your Papa."

"What's up Pa? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. We are still here. But I'm about to hear the baby's heartbeat and we're gonna try and see if today's the day."

"You mean if it's blue or pink?"

"Yeah, I'm putting you on speaker."

"Hi everyone."

"Hello Dean."

"Hi little brother."

"Hi baby."

Those were there the greetings from Lorelai, Kimmy and Doctor Ambrose.

"Wait, did Kimmy just call me 'little brother'?"

"Yup, I sure did. It's official. You're stuck with me."

"Bout effing time!"

"Dean! Language!"

"Sorry Ma, Pa."

"All right Doctor. You can go ahead and push the magic button."

Silence filled the room as the noise came from the machine. Kimmy and Lorelai wore matching grins while Angelo's eyes got really wide. He looked at the screen then to his daughter pointing back and forth between the machine and her baby bump.

"What's going on? I heard someone giggling?"

"Nothing. Daddy's just in shock about hearing the heartbeat. Obviously he's never done this before."

Dean's laughter could be heard through the speaker.

"Are we ready to see what this baby is?"

"I still say its camera shy because it's waiting for its uncle to be there."

"Well, so far nothing. Just another shot of the baby sucking on its finger. Let's see what else is going on in there." She paused to take a closer look. "It appears that we might have a visual. But first I have a question? What color are you planning on making the nursery?"

"We're going with neutral colors. Why?"

"Because I have confirmation. Do you want to know or be surprised?"

"Surprised!"

"What is it?"

Doctor Ambrose laughed at the two responses.

"Okay, I won't tell everyone in the room. Dean, call my office in twenty minutes. You have my number?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll call the main number and have the operator put me through."

"All right, I'll be expecting your call."

"Bye everyone. I'll talk to you soon Doc."

"Bye Dean!"

Angelo clicked the button to end the call.

"Well Doctor, I hope he gets the answer he wanted. He's been so anxious to find out the baby's sex."

"He just wants to prove his theory of my having a girl. I told him I didn't care. I'd be happy with either. All I care about is my baby being healthy. Even more so after this scare."

"We'll make sure of it. The doctor I've spoken with in Minnesota is very excited to take you on as a patient. It's been a while since she's had one that was pregnant. So she's ready to go into a delivery room."

"When was the last time she did this?"

"Six months, maybe a whole year. But don't worry, it'll be like riding a bike for her." Kimmy bit her lip nervously. "If it makes you feel better, I can come down there a week before your due date to be on hand if you'd feel more comfortable with me instead."

"Can you really do that?"

"Yeah, the hospital can probably have her switch with me for that week or something. If nothing else, we'll figure something out."

"Thank you Doctor Ambrose. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The OB/GYN patted her arm before walking out of the room.

"Get some rest. I'll be back later to discuss the rest of those labs."

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

Dean was pacing outside the rink getting ready to dial the number. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the person walking up behind him.

"Everything okay? You look really nervous."

Julie caught him off guard and he turned around too quickly, nearly knocking her down. His arms went around her waist before she could fall backwards.

"Sorry Jules. I was just getting ready to call Doc Ambrose."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, she found out if the belly is pink or blue. Everyone else wants to be surprised."

"That's so cute. Dean Portman, the big enforcer being anxious to find out if he's having a niece or nephew."

"Yeah. Don't let it get out. I got a rep to protect."

Julie giggled before pecking his cheek.

"Your secret's safe with me. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Could you stay?"

Julie grabbed his free hand while he looked for the hospital's number in the phone book.

"Northwestern Medical Center. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Can I be connected to Doctor Ambrose in the maternity ward?"

"Please hold while I connect you. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too."

He waited while the line rang three times.

"Doctor Ambrose speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi Doc. This is Dean Portman calling. How are you?"

"Good Dean? And yourself?"

"Good thanks. So, pink or blue?"

"Right to the point?" She giggled at his excitement. "Which are you hoping for?"

"I was kind of hoping for a boy but I have this weird feeling that it's a girl. To be honest, either one would be great. I'm gonna spoil it rotten either way."

"So you say it's a girl? How sure would you say you are?"

"Doctor Ambrose, please stop teasing me. Am I having a boy or girl?"

The doctor taking care of his sister couldn't hold in the laugh anymore.

"Don't tell your family. This is just between you and me. And then between us and the new doctor." She could hear Dean's breath catching in his throat. "Pink."

"Thank you Doctor. I appreciate it more than you know. You have a good one."

"You too Dean. And congratulations."

"Thanks Doc. Bye."

"Good-bye Dean."

"What'd she say? Portman?"

She squealed when Portman picked her up and twirled her around.

"I'm having a bambina! The belly's pink Jules!" He kept spinning her in his arms. "I can't wait to hold that little bundle in my arms."

"Dean I'm really happy for you but you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry Julie." He placed her down gently. "I got excited. Got caught up in the moment."

"It's okay. I would've reacted the same way. So, how'd you know?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" She nodded. "I had a dream a while back. Of the belly. But she wasn't like a baby. She was older. Maybe three or four. Kept saying 'Catch me Uncle Dean!' and Kimmy was there laughing at us. Both my Ma and Pa were there too. It was the best feeling in the world."

"I think that's sweet. Did they say if she was coming tomorrow or staying there while your parents come down for the ceremony?"

"Didn't say when they called earlier. Pa was freaking out about the whole heartbeat thing. He's never been home during one of Kimmy's appointments. Wish I could've seen the look on his face. Probably looked like mine."

Neither noticed that their arms were still wrapped around each other. Julie looked up into Dean's eyes and couldn't help herself. She reached a hand to his cheek and closed her eyes. Dean's lips lowered to hers ever so slowly until they gently touched. He gently pulled back to see what her reaction was. Julie was looking up at him with a goofy smile and he leaned in for another kiss. The second one was still gentle like the first but not as hesitant. Both pulled away when it was obvious that air was necessary.

"Wow." Julie said resting her head on Dean's chest. "I was wondering when you were gonna do that?"

"Really? How long have you been waiting on me?"

"Truth?" Dean nodded. "Since the first Iceland game when we both got thrown out."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted you to make the first move. And now you have."

* * *

"Where do you think she went?"

The girls were in the bathroom were discussing different things.

"Well let's see. Portman was outside. Maybe she's with him or maybe she had a phone call. Who knows?"

"Do you think they'll finally get it together? We all know they have a spitload of chemistry. I noticed it after the first Iceland game."

"I remember that game. Our dad had a field day with that one."

"Can you blame him? Adam was really hurt then. But he still made Ads feel the pressure."

"I hope he isn't like that with Eden Hall. Our brother has enough to deal with because of the old man."

"You can say that again sis. Poor Ads, the only son in a family of four."

"Hey Jenny? What movie are you and Dwayne gonna see?"

"Depends on what they're playing. If there's nothing good then we might go to the arcade and shoot some hoops or something. Maybe just go eat."

"You do know what to do right? if he decides he wants to kiss you?"

The small girl's face turned dark red.

"O-M-G! You've never been kissed before! That's too adorable."

"Stop it. I'm gonna be all red now. Greg will take one look at me, think you're all putting ideas in my head and decide he doesn't want me dating the cowboy."

"Don't worry Jenny-Benny. We'll distract your brother so he doesn't see you all flushed. The cold air should cool you down."

"Thanks for the advice. I'm just glad I didn't wear any make-up today. Would have completely gone to waste if I had to splash cold water on it."

"Do you want me to hit you with my pretty stick again?"

"No thanks sis. As much as your hitting me helped last night, Dwayne likes my face looking natural."

"Okay baby. But you know where to find me if you need me."

The knock on the door caught the girls inside the ladies room off guard.

"Bridget? You in there?"

"What do you want Jer?"

"Mom's calling you on my cell."

"Thanks. See you girls out there."

Bridget walked out the door following her brother.

"So, do you think he's still staring at Tammy? Or do you think Fulton would've kicked his butt by now?"

"I think she would've used Julie's move on him to get him to stop gawking at her."

"Hope so. As much as we all love Jeremy, he can be the biggest pain in the tush."

"You can say that again."

* * *

"Pop, when can we go visit Auntie Lore?"

"In a couple of weeks. I'm thinking of looking at that school your cousin got into."

"Deanie? Cool. Maybe he'll let me hang out with him and his friends."

"Milo my boy, your cousin Dean is a little older and you. He doesn't play little kid hockey anymore."

Maximus Giambetti tried to pacify his youngest son. It wasn't easy bringing up two boys when every other woman you tried to make their mother wasn't good enough or didn't want it bad enough. The only two women that truly had it in them to be a mother to both his boys were either killed due to his line of work or had an illness that took them away from them.

"Max! Come in here."

"What can I do for ya Pop?"

"How would you like to go to school with your cousins?"

"Were are they going to school?"

"This place in the Midwest. The place is called Eden Hall. You interested?"

"Pop, are you sending me away because I've been all mopey and brooding around Port Charles?"

"Yes and no. Look Max, I want better for you and your brother. It took me a long time to get out of the business. But now that you're old enough you have two options. Either get a good education or find a way into the business. I'd rather you have good schooling. Be better than your old man."

"Okay Pops. It would be nice to see Kimmy again. I hear we could find out any day now what she's having."

"Deanie said it's a girl."

"Does he know for sure? Or is he just guessing."

Milo looked up from his book.

"How am I supposed to know. I think he's making it up. But if it is, maybe they can name it after Grandma or Aunt Paige."

"Paige Portman? Not too bad. But the final verdict is up to your cousin."

"So when do you think we can look at this school pop?"

"If you really want to, we can probably do it tomorrow. There's a ceremony for the scholarship recipients tomorrow. Dean will be there. If the doctor says its okay then Kimmy will be there too. I'll call and see if we can make a last minute appointment with the Dean of Admissions."

"Okay. thanks Pop."

"Fogettaboutit."

* * *

_Later that afternoon…_

The summer air got a bit chilly as the afternoon turned into early evening. The young couple exiting the theater was oblivious to everyone else around them.

"So did you like the movie?"

"It was okay. But I think the book was better."

The young girl laughed at her date's comment.

"I never would've pegged you for a Jane Austen fan."

"What can I say? I'm a man with many hidden talents. And reading a nice long book like _Emma_ or any of Austen's other works just happens to be one of them."

"So what do we do now? Arcade? Dinner?"

"How bout we grab something to eat and compare the movie and book."

"Who would've thought Dwayne Robertson, puck handler extraordinaire, was a closet bookworm?"

"It'll be our little secret." He played with one of her curls before kissing the tip of her nose. "Did I tell you how pretty you look today?"

"I don't remember. I was too excited about our date to notice if you did." Jenny looked down at her feet while she blushed after realizing what she'd said. "I'm sorry Dwayne. I'm not very good at this."

"At what? Receiving compliments?"

"That too. But I meant this whole dating thing." She took in a deep breath before continuing. "Boys never wanted to date me before. Or if they did it was as a joke or a dare."

"Oh Jenny." Dwayne took her in his arms and held her. The smell of her shampoo reminded him of the ocean from when they were all in California. Without thinking it, he placed a tender kiss on to the top of her head. "If it makes you feel better, I'm not good at this either."

"You're not?"

"Nope. All the girls look at me and see the dependable friend or the shoulder to cry on. None of them ever thought of me as boyfriend material. But none of them made me feel like I was home when I was in their presence. Not the way I feel it when I'm with you." There was something wet on Dwayne's shirt. He looked down when he realized it was Jenny's tears falling from her eyes. "Oh honey bunch, don't cry. Please baby."

"What did you call me?"

"Honey bunch?"

"No. After that."

"Baby?"

Jenny nodded her head.

"I never thought I'd like it when a boy called me that. But when you say it, it sounds so sweet with your accent."

Now it was the cowboy's turn to blush.

"I'll call you every name in the book if you want. As long as you stop crying. I'm a little scared of what Fulton and your brother would do to me if they found out I made you cry on our first date."

"Oh no! I almost forgot about them. And Portman too. Okay, I'll stop crying."

"Do you really think they'll do anything to me if they found out about those little tears?"

"I think they might unless they knew the reason behind said tears."

"Okay, let's not talk about it anymore. Let's talk about something happy."

"I think there might be a new couple in our circle of friends."

"Really? Who?"

"Julie and Dean. We haven't received confirmation on the girl front yet but she was missing for quite a bit of time at the rink. And when she finally reappeared her face was all flushed."

"Well, Dean was waiting on some news from home. Maybe she just happened to be there when he found out what he was waiting on."

"Maybe. I'll find out for sure later. You know how us girls get when we're locked up in a room by ourselves."

"So you do talk about us guys when we're not there?"

"Just like I'm guessing you guys talk about us girls when we're not there."

"True. You should've heard Luis talking about Natty last night. I don't know who wanted to tan his hide more. Adam since it was his baby sister. Or Kenny because it was the girl he was crushing on."

"I'm so glad we don't have to worry about Luis hitting on me."

"Yeah, cause then it would end up being your brother and the Bashes against him."

"You mean you wouldn't fight him to defend my honor?"

The pout forming on Jenny's face was melting Dwayne's heart.

"Of course I would. I'd lose and then Goldberg would have to come to the rescue followed by Fulton and Portman."

"That's so sweet. If that's the case, then I guess I'd have to nurse you back to health."

Dwayne ran his fingers through Jenny's soft curls.

"Like I told you, I feel like I'm home when I'm with you."

"Is that why you came back?" She asked biting her lip. "Because of me?"

"Mostly. Playing puck with everyone was just an added bonus."

Jenny giggled as she got up on her tip-toes to peck Dwayne's cheek.

"In that case, I for one am glad we got those stupid scholarships."

"Why is that baby?"

"Because it brought you back to me. I was so worried when the Goodwill Games were over and you had to go back to Texas. I thought 'There go my chances of dating the sweetest cattle roper in the world.' I think I must've cried for a whole week after you got on that plane."

"Gosh Jenny. You should've told me something back then. We could've been dating this whole time. Cause I was feeling the same way."

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're together now."

"You're right. Why dwell on the past? What does matter is us being here in the moment."

"Just you and me."

He held her close breathing in the scent of her hair, locking the memory in place. A gentle giggling caught his attention.

"What?"

"This feels nice. Even though it took us long enough."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Over there."

Dwayne held onto one of Jenny's hands while the other pointed to the photo booth a little way down from where they were standing. A smile came across Jenny's face as they walked holding hands.

"After you."

"Always the gentleman. Do I look okay? I don't wanna mess up our pictures."

"You look perfect."

He pushed a curl behind her ear as the first photo snapped while she looked up at him. As The second picture snapped as Dwayne was placing a soft kiss on Jenny's temple. By the third photo they were cuddling with her head resting on his shoulder. As the fourth picture was snapped, Dwayne kissed the top of her head. The fifth photo had Jenny pinching Dwayne's cheeks while smiling at him. On the last photo Jenny sat with her cheek resting against Dwayne's, both looking at the camera with matching smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Sorry I've been a jerk."

"You're always a jerk."

"But I've been the jerkiest since the other day."

"Jeremy, you're my brother and I love you. But because of you, I have to spend the next couple of weeks visiting my best friend who I haven't seen in almost three years at someone else's house. And it's all because of your stupid hormones."

"And that's why I'm' apologizing to you now." He took a chocolate bar from his back pocket. "Peace offering. I know it's not much but at least I'm telling you that I know I've been a bad brother. I don't know if that'll change anytime soon sis, but I'm trying here."

"Fine, you're forgiven. But only because we all have to stick together at this new school. I'm scared but I think I'll be oaky because I'll have you there. Just get your hormones in check when she's around okay. I don't want to have Fulton kill you for checking out his girlfriend."

"I'll take that as it is."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, that's it for this chapter. Should I give these chapters titles or not? If so, can somebody help me with suggestions? I'd really appreciate it. send me a pm or leave a review. Hope you guys liked this. Until next time :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney. I only own my original characters. Any movies, actors, bands or songs mentioned here are not owned by me either. I'm just using them for my enjoyment.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took forever. Blame the writer's block, real life and plot bunnies that have been hopping around my head since I've last updated, hence the stories in other fandoms even though those haven't been updated recently or finished. Okay, enough yapping on my end. Here's the next part of the story. Enjoy and please forgive me if it's not up to my usual standards. I tried to get this done and uploaded as soon as I could. I'd really love to read any feedback you guys have. As always, this is dedicated to my loyal readers/reviewers. Again, I am sorry for taking forever to put up a new chapter. Thanks for sticking with me if you're still out there. Enjoy the chapter :-p**

**The Way Things Might've Been - Chapter Nine**

"Natty! Phone call!"

Natalie Banks came running down the steps just as Luis Mendoza held the cordless phone a few inches above her pretty little head.

"Mendoza hand me the phone unless you wanna know how the Icelanders felt about the pain Gaffney handed them on a silver platter."

Luis let go of the phone and ran far away from the petite figure in front of him.

"Hello?"

"Hiya cutie."

The voice on the other end made her face frown. "What do you want Riley? I don't have time to deal with little turds like you."

"Come on baby. Don't be like that. I know you're going to Eden."

The annoyed looking face turned to one of fear.

"You stay away from me. If you see me in the halls don't bother talking to me. You're in the past. Stay there. And don't ever call me again!"

She hung up the phone before walking towards the couch with slumped shoulders.

Luis was sitting on the end of the couch with his feet up and the movie section of the paper in his hand.

"Why the long face beautiful?"

"Not now Luis. No offense, but I'm not in the mood for you pretending to flirt with me."

Luis knew something must be up with the call she just got.

"You wanna talk about it? I may not seem like it all the time but you can talk to me if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Everything's' going to be ruined before I have a chance to fully enjoy it." She cried as he held her in his arms. "He'll find a way to mess up what I have with Kenny and it just started. And it's not fair!"

"Shush, it'll all be okay. You'll see. And you won't loose Kenny. That boy's crazy about you."

Natty looked up at Luis with red puffy eyes.

"I don't think so. That call I just got, it was this guy I thought I liked but he turned out to be a big jerk in the worst possible way!"

Luis got concerned real quick at the drastic change in Natalie's demeanor.

"Natalia, did this boy hurt you? In a way that no man should ever hurt a woman?"

The look of fear didn't go unnoticed by the speed skater.

"No he didn't do that. But he did want me that way. I think he saw me as a conquest and I didn't like him anymore after that. But he seems to think I still do or I guess he now sees me as unfinished business. He was the one thing that made me not wanna skip ahead and go to school with the Ducks. He's skipping ahead too and will be there. And that kind of scares me."

"Have you told Adam or your sisters? Maybe your parents?"

"My parents don't give a rat's ass about me. As long as I don't end up with a baby of my own as they both put it."

"What about Adam and the girls? I know they care about you."

"Nessie knows. She's scared for me too. Said she'd tell his big brother to keep him in line. I think he might listen to her if he thinks he has a shot with her. He may have a girlfriend and be an ass but Rick Riley has been in love with my sister for as long as I can remember. If there's one weakness he has its Nessie."

Luis filed this little piece of information for later just in case it was useful while he sat there holding Natty.

* * *

"Milo?"

"Yeah Max?"

"I don't know if I really wanna go to this place."

Milo closed his book to look at his older brother.

"Are you nuts? You're getting a chance to be at a good school and you don't' wanna take it?"

"It's not that." Max rubbed the back of his neck. "We've never been apart. And if I go off to school with Dean and Kimmy it won't be as fun without you."

"So you'll write. And then there's holidays. I'll visit you and vice versa."

"I wish you could come with me little brother."

"I'll just have to follow you in a couple of years."

"Or you could just move up a few levels. You got the brains for it."

"Not my style Max. You guys don't need a shrimp like me to look after." Milo got up from his seat. "Anyways, someone's gotta be here for Pop."

"You're a good kid."

"I know. Besides, I've got the feeling that something big's gonna happen. And I'd like to be here when it does."

* * *

The next day Jenny Goldberg was getting ready for the ceremony at Eden Hall Academy when her twin walked in the door.

"So, am I gonna have to get the Bashes to help me rough up Cowboy?"

"No you don't Gregie. Dwayne was a completely perfect gentleman."

"Good." Goldberg smiled at his sister. "You know I just want you to be happy and safe right?"

"Of course I do. And that's why I love you so much. I don't think I could've asked for a better twin."

"Are you almost done? Ma wants to leave in twenty minutes."

"Almost. How do I look?" she asked twirling around. "I don't wanna make a bad impression on our big day." "Jenny, you look fine. I'm sure Cowboy will have to keep lifting his jaw when he looks at you."

"Greg! Stop teasing me."

"Seriously Jen, You look perfect. Now let's go."

* * *

**Okay, not my best chapter. But I wanted to post something because I know that everyone reading this story has been waiting forever. I'm really sorry you've all waited this long (at least those of you still sticking with me). I don't know when I'll post again since I'm having problems with my laptop and don't know when I'll get it fixed. In the meantime I'm borrowing my niece's computer just to update this. Until then happy reading.**


End file.
